Adoption
by kitkat2150
Summary: Frank and Lilly have been keeping a huge secret from their daughter. find out what happens when she finds out. BWEN
1. Chapter 1

A middle aged couple sat alone talking on the matter of their only daughter in their three story house at a modern day wooden table.

"Lilly I don't think this is right. We eventually have to tell her" a brunette haired man spoke to his red haired wife. "Frank she wont understand she's just a child" Lilly replied back to her husband.

"we cant keep lying to her Lilly" Frank disagrees with her "she's getting older now and she's almost seventeen" he replies looking back down at the yellow and white papers in front of him.

"Lilly at some stage we're gonna have to tell her" Frank responds as his wife sips her tea unhappily. "what do you think's gonna happen when we tell her Lilly. She's a teenager. She'll be devastated" Frank tries to inform her.

"maybe she wont take it so hard" Lilly replies watching her husband shuffling a pink sheet in his hands. "Lilly think about it" Frank takes his glasses off. Lilly releases a sigh from her lips "lets talk about this later Frank I've got to get to work" she grabs her brief case out the cupboard and makes her way back over to Frank.

"we have to tell her eventually Lilly" Lilly bends down and kisses her husband on the cheek making him smile. "but not today" she replies. He smiles grabbing his keys ready to take his wife to work.

An hour later a red headed 16 year old in a shredded prep uniform and messed up hair enters the room dropping her keys down on a small table next to the door in her right arm a brunette boy staggering in his footsteps.

"I told you to watch yourself Tennyson," an older dark haired boy tells the brunette as he is placed down onto the couch. "ow, ow, ow" his voice got louder as the green eyed girl inspected his ankle.

"keep still Ben" his twin cousin tried inspecting the wound but he kept fidgeting. "but it hurts" he whined as the girl gave in. "Kevin there's an ice pack in my freezer and a first aid kit under the sink can you please go get it" she breathed out exhausted from the night of fighting.

"ok Gwen" the older male replied giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek as he walked into the next room to get the equipment. The boy leaned back checking if he had entered the next room yet.

When he had he leaned forward grabbing the antodytes collar and pulling her up to meet his lips. "Ben" she giggled as she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck deepening the kiss.

"like he gets a kiss and I don't" he smiled as his tongue penetrated his lips. "hey Gwen got your stuff" Kevin came back into the room as Gwen instantly got off of Ben and pretended to be examining his ankle.

He placed the first aid kit and the ice pack onto the table and sat down on the opposite settee as the two cousins. She gently placed the ice pack down on her cousins ankle making the swelling go down.

"I'm bored" Kevin begins leaning his head back on the chair. "read something" Gwen suggests keeping her eyes on Ben's ankle. Kevin breathes out and stands up walking around the room and checking his reflection on a nearby mirror on the wall.

"dude do you ever stop staring at yourself" Ben yells over to him but then winces as Gwen presses down harder on his ankle "ow hey" Ben argues with his cousin. "my bad" she smiles at him.

"not my fault Tennyson" he turns back and looks towards the table to see a whole bunch of paper work on the table. "wow" Kevin gasps out again as he stares at the load lazily flipping through it. "what do your parents do again Gwen" Kevin asked continuing to touch the sheets.

"My dad's a lawyer and my mum's an accountant" Gwen tells him tapping Ben's ankle up in gauze tape. "oh" Kevin replies setting his hands on an old looking folder.

"hey what's this?" Kevin asks making Gwen look over. She shrugs and turns her attention back to Ben "looks old" Kevin says opening the folder and taking a look inside to see a few sheets with Gwen's name on them.

"Gwendolyn Catherine Hiltop" he eyeballs the sheets. "whose Gwendolyn Catherine Hiltop?" he stares at the wall thinking.

"hey Gwen?" Kevin calls walking back over to Gwen. Gwen looks up at him. "whose Gwendolyn Catherine Hiltop?" he asks her sincerely.

"don't know" she shrugs taking the folder off of him and looking inside. "hey Gwendolyn Catherine's my-" she was cut off by a booming voice. "Gwendolyn Tennyson what do you think your doing?" she turns to see her dad with his hands on his hips staring daggers at her.

"eerrr… hey dad" she smiles at him holding the brown folder in her hands. He marches over to the girl ripping the file out of her hands. "what do you think your doing with this?" he points towards the envelope.

"I-I don't know," she whispers to him. "I don't want you touching this Gwen," he yells at her. "Ok" she replies back raising her arms up in defence. A sigh escapes the man's lips as he walks into his room and hides the envelope.

The girl gulps from her dad's words and turns back towards Ben. "so… that was normal" Ben says staring at the girl. "tell me about it" she whispers back as her dad came back in the room collecting up his papers from the wooden table.

"so… I'm gonna go" Kevin says walking out the door leaving Ben and Gwen alone with her dad. "Jesus" Frank says looking at the thrown papers that Kevin had left.

Ben removes his ankle from his cousins lap. "you wanna go to Mr. Smoothies whilst your dad cleans up Gwen?" he asks her which makes her quickly nod.

He quickly grabs his keys placing on his shoe and taking Gwen's hand taking her towards the door. "Gwendolyn?" she turns round to see her dad holding a file. "yeah Dad?" she replies. "Have you seen a white envelope with the words Jenkens on it?" he asked her looking a little distraught that his paperwork had been touched.

"no daddy, I'll cya later" she forces a smile at him then closes the front door behind her.

**MR. SMOOTHIES**

"Did you see your dads face when he saw you with that brown envelope?" he asked his cousin whilst interrupting their make- out session. "He was probably just mad cause his stuff got moved" the girl told him bringing her lips back down on his.

"yeah but he looked like he was gonna explode" Ben said trying to get some words in from being kissed so much. "please stop talking about my Dad right now" she whispered with her eyes closed towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Curiosity**

It seems abnormal not to wonder. Not to indulge of what could have been and for one Tennyson took her mind into the concealment of frustration. She waited patiently reading a newspaper that she had picked up only a day old it must've been mainly due to the fact the date was a day late. Her left hand twitched slightly as her other hand was removed from the right side of the paper waving up to her slightly old fashion glasses pulling them up more to her eyes as they were set back down onto the bridge of her nose. There were low voices in the backround. A male voice she deciphered. Couldn't have been female.

She had been waiting there in absolute silence for more than two hours. Time has never gone so slow. But she new the wait would be worth the unvailing of a secret. One she was to uncover. One she would regret and unknowingly stumble into a void of mistakes. "Gwenny?" a voice called walking through the kitchen door. She turned slightly, her face struggling to the smirk from appearing. her mother walked towards her with a brief case in her left hand as her once angry father, now slightly mellowed out was now walking behind the orange haired, blue eyed woman. "we're off" she gave a daughter an awkward angled hug "k" was all the youth replied.

Her mother smiled as she walked out the door. She then turned to her dad was still left in the room. A smile became apparent on his lips, his eyes looked slightly watery as a dark underlining of his eyes had been clearly visible. Her smile faded. Something was wrong. Something not right. "Dad you Ok" she finally had the nerves to ask. She could hear him and her mother fighting last night unknown to what it may have been. Maybe Ben's law suit.

He hadn't really had much time to get around to it lately. "Eveything's fine sweetheart" the lining of the lips forced yet another smile. 'fake' her mind sprang with the remark.

He gently forced her head to the side kissing her forehead and looking down into her eyes. "make sure your cousin doesn't get beat up to badly" he chuckled slightly. She snickered a bit after the remark as he grabbed his briefcase. "see ya Gwenny" he waved her off walking towards the front door and closing it. She shook her head smiling, releasing the funny thought out of her mind and returning back to the thought that had been embedding her mind it was starting to make her feel dizzy.

Immediately arising from the rather uncomfy settee, mainly only used to compliment the rest of the colour scheme. She ran towards the wooden stairs taken two at a time to reach her destination.

Swiftly turning at the first floor of the stairs and walking towards the 'red' second door she turned the knob with haste, letting it fly open as she stumbled towards the book shelf flipping open every book on every single page. She must of went through at least 20 books.

Her parents were too accustomed to hiding things in there but to her right now were useless. 'where is it' her mind boomed heading towards the dresser draws and violently rushing the rather large sock and clothing draws.

Nothing.

She breathed out a little annoyed she was wasting so much energy.

'beep, beep' the noise startled her with a hault. She looked down towards her pocket, picking up the phone and clicking the green button. "hello?" she asked trying not to sound too attempted to hang up. "have you found it yet?" a familiar voice asked. She smiled looking scanning the room. "no. he could've hidden it anywhere" she replied sounding a little frustrated.

"do you need help?" Ben asked ,on the phone, asked. Her smile rose even more "I could use a hand" she bent down to pick up one of the socks on the ground. Immediately a hand was placed onto her shoulder as she smiled and turned slightly the phone was close to dropping out of her hand as her expression released from happiness.

"what are you doing in here?"

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to do I've been rather busy lately anyway don't forget to review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Gwen" someone grabbed her shoulder and hoisted her up. She turned round to get a good look at him. She blew a sigh of relief when she saw the dark haired male. "oh Kevin thank god its just you" she smiled unconsciously. "what are you doing here?" she asked as his eyebrow raised. "we were supposed to go to the park today. Remember" he stared at she tried to remember. "no" she retorted unaware by the idea. She turned round and traced the outlines of the dark shaded room.

"what are you looking for" Kevin asked laying down on the bed and shutting his eyes with his hands supporting his head. "that envelope" she placed the phone down next to her and began to scout through the wardrobe for the second time. "why?" he asked but she shrugged.

"just curios" she answered as she picked up a medium sized box and went through the contents. Papers. She breathed out tossing the box aside heading for the next one. "your family sure likes their paper work" Kevin decided to make a joke but she shoved the comment aside and ignored him. He sat there in silence for a few minutes just watching the girl as she went through her parents personal files and possessions. "are we gonna do something or not"

the girl just shrugged.

"I just want to find the envelope that's all" she told him going towards the Chester draws and opening them.

"whatever" he stood up and walked to the door. "call me when you want to do something fun" he told her as he left. "Ok" she told him in a 'im not interested' tone of voice. She walked out the room and down the stairs heading straight for the basement. Until something grabbed at her again.

"Kevin I said I wasn't interested" she turned round but stopped seeing the brunette. "interested in what?" he asked looking down at her. "oh…. Hey" she gave him an awkward smile. He just nodded his head but kept an unravelled gaze upon her. "I'm just joking" he smiled at her picking her up into a tight hug. "Ben your crushing me" she told him as he placed her back down. "what are you doing here?" she asked. He pulled out his phone and shook it slightly. "you never answered me back" he told her as she recalled the conversation they had before Kevin had rudely decided to scare her. "oh" was all she said.

"have you found it yet?" he asked her as he began to walk with her down to the basement. "not yet" she replied turning on the basement light, lightening up a basement that didn't actually look creepy.

Instead looked like an extra room, with a washing machine, a couch, TV attached to the wall and a pool table. She went to the opposite side of the room where glass cupboards could be seen beneath the TV. He watched the back of her as she bent down lower. Her lower back sticking up. A small blush crept on his face as his eyes half closed. Resulting in a mellowed out appearance.

He lowered himself onto the dark couch and began to watch the show. "Hey" she turned round to see Ben staring into space. "are you going to help me or not" she asked him as he zoned back into reality. "huh… what?" he replied gazing into her eyes. She sighed. "go check those cupboards" she asked turning back around to finish searching through the contents. "he searched through two complete cupboards getting boarder and boarder each time until a thought crossed into his mind. "hey Gwen" he called her over.

"I think I found something" he said pointing to a lower cupboard.

She bent down towards it. Ben wrapped his arms around her waist then tugged at the button on her pants. "Ben no" she told him grabbing his hands and attempting to pull him off.

"oh common Gwen. We haven't done it in here before" he smiled into the crook of her neck pulling her towards the couch.

"not today Ben" she told him but he wouldn't give up. "common" he tried again pushing her onto the couch then once again grabbing at her button whilst kissing her. "fine but quickly" she mumbled into him grabbing his shirt and lifting it up over his head. A smile began apparent quickly on his face as he removed his belt as quickly as possible.

She grabbed onto the sofa tightly clutching the corner of the cushion in her grasp as Ben was about to, "Ben stop" Gwen told him getting up and placing her trousers back on. She removed the cushion only to find an old envelope. A smirk emerged from her face. She grabbed the envelope as Ben rolled his eyes and got dressed figuring it wasn't going to happen anymore. She opened it up and pulled out a yellow form. The contents of her name, her date of birth and Hiltop written on it. It wasn't making sense to her. she stared at it cluelessly as Ben took out another form.

"Um Gwen you might want to look at this" Ben passed her a form. "Letter of Adoption" she read the title. "Gwendolyn Tennyson" she read her name. "Formerly Gwendolyn Hiltop" she whispered the last part. "that's impossible" tears started to build around her eyes. "I couldn't be adopted," she said trying to convince herself. "Gwen" he walked up to her and brought her in for a hug. "You Ok" he whispered into her ear. She shut her eyes and clutched his shirt on the verge of tears. He shhhht her and held her tighter. He could hear footsteps from upstairs two pairs to be exact.

"Hello. Anyone home" a male shouted across the house.

The front door must've been left open. Gwen sobbed a little harder hearing the males voice knowing exactly who that voice belonged too. He looked down at her a little ashamed of what she would have to go through next. He wished he'd of never of dragged her over to the couch.

He wish he'd never let even touch the couch. This was just a big misunderstanding. "what are you two doing down here" Ben turned to see the middle aged brunette with glasses walk down the stairs towards them.

Gwen hid her face. Frank walked up to them then looked down on the coffee table to see the old envelope. "Oh no" the older man whispered then looked over to his daughter crying her eyes out. He ran his hands through his hair placing his bag down and picking up the envelope. "Ben could I have a minute alone with Gwen for a minute" he looked over to his nephew who looked down at his cousin contemplating on what to do. She sat up letting him leave. He slowly walked towards the staircase and into the living room awaiting their return.

"you weren't supposed to find out" he sat down next to his daughter as she stared at the wall avoiding eye contact. "when we're you going to tell me" was all she said. "when I thought you were ready to know" he faced her, his legs sliding over to her as she still remained silent. "Listen Gwenny" "don't call me that"

she forced his hand away from her standing with more tears threatening to spill. "you lied to me" she pointed her index finger towards him eyes beginning to glow violently. "you lied" she screamed at him. "Gwen" he walked towards her trying to grab her as gently as he could but she continued to back away into the corner. "Gwenny" he whispered as he blocked the stairs so she couldn't escape. She backed away from him as he mind read what she was about to do when she forced her arm up towards him. He snatched her up as quickly as he could and pulled her over to the couch. "AHH" she screamed as he grabbed her. "LET ME GO" she screamed again at the top of her lungs. He placed her gently onto the couch while still keeping a tight grip on her then pulled her into a hug. "shhh" he whispered to her as her tears stained his sweater.

"its Ok" he whispered to her pulling her in more and more. "shhhh" he tried again to calm her down which was working. Lilly walked down the stairs to see what the fuss was. Frank waved his hand up signalling her to go back upstairs as his daughter continued to cry. "you lied to me" she told him again.

"I know sweetheart" he kissed her on the forehead. "I hate you" she struggled against him. "I hate you" she stumbled clutching his shirt as tightly as she could. "Gwen I know your upset and I'm so sorry but I was scared that you would react badly to the situation" he pulled her away so she would look at him. "me and your mum Love you so much" he pulled her into him and leaned his chin on her head. "we never meant to hurt you" he told her as she began to calm down again. "I-I'm sorry" she hesitantly said. "its ok Gwen. Your ok" he told her as he smiled to himself thinking of how badly the situation could've got if he had not blocked the stairs.

Ben's pov

They had been down stairs for hours now. It was almost dark. Lilly passed me a few sandwiches and a glass of water as she went away and placed her ear to the attic door. Last time I heard something Gwen was screaming I was about to press down the omnitrix but Lilly stopped me telling me that she'll go check whats happened. "Ben its getting late do you want a lift home" she asked me as I shook my head. "no thanks I drove here" I took my keys out but continued staring at the basement door. "I'm sure they're fine now" Lily assured me. "you can come by tomorrow. But now I think Gwenny needs her space" Lily said as she walked me to the door. I sighed 'that's the last thing she needs' but I nodded anyway and told Lily that I'd be round tomorrow.

Nobodies Pov

The next week was quiet in the Tennyson house. Ben had came over to see how Gwen was doing. Frank said she was upstairs in her room still sleeping. Ben's eyebrow raised. 'since when does Gwen sleep in'

He knocked on her bedroom door not waiting for an answer he opened it to see Gwen still in her pj's watching a movie on her laptop as she sat there blankets covering her on her bed. 'she still looked upset' rings indented themselves around her eyes with hints of redness probably from crying to much. "Hey Gwen" Ben casually said as he strolled over to her sitting down next to her on the bed. "Hey" was all she said. "you feeling any better?" he asked but she didn't answer. He couldn't tell what she was watching. Never seen that movie before he figured. People were laughing in it. She wasn't.

"I heard a new magic books come out at the library wanna go get it?" he asked her but she shook her head. She wasn't in the mood for anything. She looked so fragile. Ben grabbed her and pulled her over to him letting her lean on him and enjoy the rest of the movie. No wonder she wasn't laughing it was actually pretty boring. "Common" He got up and placed his hand out awaiting her to grab it. "Lets go to the library or the park or the lake"

she smiled at hearing the word Lake. "yeah. Ok" she got up from her seat not bothering to get changed. Pulled a hairband out and walked down the stairs towards the front door. Ben smiled at her as she walked down stairs.

Frank's Work

Frank laid back in his black leather desk chair finally able to relax for the time been. He was finally able to relax. His daughter had finally come to terms and a 'beep, beep, beep, beep' Frank looked upon his desk to see the phone ringing. He picked it up and placed it next to his ear. "Hello" he spoke into it. "Mr. Tennyson?" the man on the other end seemed unsure upon who he was speaking too. "yes" was all Frank said. "My names James Hiltop. I wanted to talk to you about something" Mr. Hiltop asked. "About something or someone?" Frank paled. "about someone" Frank's face turned from sorrowful to anger filled. "is this about my daughter?" Frank asked turning in his chair and facing the window which had an over view of the city. "if you mean my daughter then yes" Mr. Hiltop spoke quiet solemnly in his words. "I want to meet up" He said to Frank as he tilted his glasses back. "why?" Frank butted in rudely. "Me and my wife just want to meet her. see how she is" He told Frank.

He moved towards the window. He could see his house in the distance and two figures coming out of it.

He could already tell who they were from a mile away. "I think it would be best if you stayed out of her life right now" Frank told him. "Saturday 7PM then?" Mr. Hiltop said ignoring Frank's warning.

Frank didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes then" he told him.

"See you tomorrow" He told him as a beep sound went off signalling that he had hung up.

Frank bought the phone down to his chin pondering on what he would do next.

Saturday

Lily sat down on the couch although she wasn't very keen on what was about to unfold. They hadn't told Gwen yet either. She walked in the door with a smile on her face Ben followed her in and closed the door behind them. Ben's hair looked a little off centre.

Frank just stared at the two but shrugged it off thinking that they had gone to the park and roughhoused like they used to when they were little. "Gwenny we've got guests coming round go clean up" lily told her as she nodded. "Can Ben stay then?" She asked keenly "as long as he cleans up too" Lilly walked off as Ben and Gwen headed up stairs. "Cant we just pretend we're not home Frank" Lily asked hoping that Frank would say 'why not'.

"I know you don't like the idea but I don't think we have much of a choice" Frank said looking out the curtain to see if they had showed up yet he then sat back down on the seat next to her and clutch her hands in his. "this isn't going to end well" Lily whispered. 'ding, dong' the door was heard Frank and Lily both stood up and walked to the door opening it only in time to see a dark haired green eyed man with a blonde wife with blue eyes standing next to him. "Hello Mr. Tennyson" James said as he placed his hand out waiting to shake Franks. "Nice to finally meet you too" The blonde haired lady said. Frank and Lilly looked at each other before deciding to shake their hands. "please come in" Frank said with a hint of 'just leave' in his voice. "oh what a pretty home you have" The blonde haired woman clasped her hands and spun around giggly. "so where's Gwendolyn?" James asked immediately after walking in. "She's up stairs" Frank pointed towards the stairs with him thumb. "with her cousin" He said as James and the blonde haired woman proceeded up the stairs. "she'll be down in a little while. She just getting changed" Lilly told them making them come back down. "we cant wait to meet her" the blonde haired woman smiled at them. "I didn't catch your name?" Lily asked. "oh you can just call me Rose everyone does" She said in a Texas accent. Lily walked over to the couch as Rose followed her. "Gwen?" Frank called out up the stairs awaiting his daughters reply but no answer came. He began to walk up the stairs until she heard a female voice yell 'one second'

a few minutes later Gwen came down in her normal preppy outfit with her hair done up. "Oh my gosh. Don't you look pretty" Rose ran over to her and hugged her as the redhead just stood still in her spot. "um Hi" Gwen said as the woman pulled off.

"Aww James she has your eyes" James walked over to see her as Rose held the girls chin in place. The girl just stood there confused out of her whits. "Mum, Dad what's going on" Gwen turned towards her parents. "You didn't tell her" James turned towards Frank and Lily.

"well it was kind of unexpected" Frank rubbed the back of his neck. "Gwenny these are your birth parents" Lily said as the couple smiled making Frank and Lily Frown. "We're your actual parents. Isn't that exciting," James said as the redhead backed against the wall in shook. "we're her actual parents. You gave her up remember" Frank said as he placed a hand on his daughters shoulder.

She just stared into space looking like she was about to collapsed Frank grabbed her hand and led her over and tried to sit down next to her only to be pushed out the way of James and Rose.

Gwen looked down at her hands. "Sweetheart we gave you up because we had to not because we wanted too" Rose said as she tried to grasp Gwen's hands. They felt cold. The look in her eyes were cold. "I hope you can forgive us. Those were very hard times for us. We had no money and no way of being able to support you" James said ignoring Frank and Lily. "but then your Daddy struck jackpot couple years ago and we decided to find you" Rose put in as Gwen looked across at her and only then noticed her expensive shoes. Must've cost a fortune. "the matter is that you found her and that's that" Frank crossed his arms. "now what do you want" Frank stared at the two. "

Well since your asking" James turned towards his wife.

"we want to take Gwen back home" Rose said as James placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she continued to stare in shook. "Be nice to have her back in the house" James said. "WHAT?" Frank yelled at the top of his lungs the whole neighbourhood could've heard it. "ABSOLUTLY NOT YOU GAVE HER UP AND THAT'S THAT" Frank shouted standing up and grabbing his daughter and passing her over to his wife. "now, now frank its not entirely your decision" "We're happy to give you a reasonable sum for her" James said as his pen clicked and out came a check book and wrote something down. Gwen finally looked up for the first time realising what was happening. She clutched her eyelids shut tears already spilling from her eyes. She raced over to the door opening and running out as fast as she could. She could hear people yelling for her to come back but she ignored. She ran for what seemed like miles on end. she finally stopped taking a breather. It was too dark to see anything. She looked left and right wondering where she was. She could hear footsteps racing over to her. getting closer and closer. "GWEN" someone yelled her name she turned round to see a dark figure with a flailing green jacket. "Ben?" she whispered turning right round to see him.

"GWEN BEHIND YOU" Ben shouted as he sped up pace hoping to catch her before…. 'bang' she was down on the ground.

He raced over to her as the object passed by.

"Gwen?" He picked her top half up but stopped after feeling something was out of place. He pulled out his plumber badge and inspected her. her leg wasn't in the right position, she wasn't her arm. There was blood on her forehead as well as her eyes still having tears on her face. He held her rib cage as he pressed his ear towards her heart. Nothing.

"Gwen" he called out her name as he undid her shirt and began CPR. "GWEN" He shouted time and time again pressing his hands aggressively to her chest then breathing into her mouth. She began to choke within 5 minutes of the CPR. Ben turned her head to the side letting her lean over and cough letting the blood spill out of her mouth. He patted her back every time she made the choking sound. Normally someone choking would worry someone but he was relieved that she was alive. he placed the badge up to his ear. Speaking into it 'Ambulance to train station'

"Gwen its Ok the ambulance will be here soon so just hold on" he grabbed her shaking and bloodied hand as more blood spewed from her mouth. 'oh no' Ben thought as he hoisted her up thinking the ambulance wouldn't get there in time. Her eyes winced more in pain as she screamed only to be stopped by more blood gushing from her mouth. "Gwen this is gonna hurt a little Ok" Ben said as he pressed down the omnitrix in bigchill and flew as fast as he could towards the hospital. She was already shaking by the time he got there.

He turned the omnitrix off and ran into the hospital screaming at the receptionist to get a doctor. A nurse came out with a wheelie bed as Ben placed her onto it. She huddled herself into a foetal position as the nurses wheeled her away into ER. Ben sat down quietly shaking as well he was covered in blood all from his cousin. "Oh God" he held himself. 'I should've ran faster'.

Frank and Lily ran forth to the receptionist after Ben had rang them up an hour after the dispute between both parents. The receptionist told them that she was in the operating room and they would have to wait. Frank turned to his left to see his brother and sister in law speaking to Ben. "Any word yet?" Frank asked them as they shook they're heads. He ran his hand through his hair and sat down. "how did this happen?" Frank asked as he wife cuddled him. "she got hit" Ben began looking more than worried. "By what?" Lily asked as all eyes were now on him. "By a train" he gulped as all four parents expressions dropped and their faces turned pale.

"this cant be happening" Frank began to tear up a little. "not right now" he shut his eyes and leaned onto his wife. They waited they're all night till finally someone came out. Frank stared angrily towards the couple as they walked in and sat across from them. "Tennnyson's" A nurse came out with a chart. "you can go in" She told them "If you'll please follow me" the middle aged nurse said. She turned through three corridors before walking up two sets of stairs. "She's in the third last one on your left" the woman said as she walked. They walked at a very fast pace towards the white room.

In there laid a girl with several bruises on her face, her right arm wrapped completely in gauze cloth as well as her right leg. She was hooked up to a IV machine as well as a pipe tucked around her ears and going into her nostrils. "Gwen" Ben ran towards the sleeping girl.

"Ben be careful" Sandra told him as she walked up to the opposite side of the bed. "Oh my gosh" Lily grabbed her hand and held it tightly but gently in her grip. Frank came over and stroked her cheek. Her eyes had rings around them, which seemed hard to tell due to all the bruising.

"Gwenny?" Lily called out to her trying to wake her up but she wouldn't budge. "Gwen" Rose and James appeared in the door way watching the exchange between the Tennyson's and there daughter. Rose ran up to her and hugged her as a choking sound escaped Gwen's lips. Her eyes winced then fluttered open but closed tightly due to the invading light. "Nuh" she breathed as they smiled. She took her hand away from Lily's and placed it on her ribs. Ben saw a chart on the front of her bed and decided to have a read of it. "Ben don't touch that its not yours" his mother tried to grab at the paperwork only in time for Frank to grab it. "Oh my gosh" Frank released the clipboard and grabbed his daughters hand. She winced again still keeping her eyes closed. "Gwen?" he squeezed her hand. She opened her eyes in time to see Frank. "dad" she whispered smiling then wincing her eyes closed. "how are you feeling sweetheart" He brushed her hair back. Tears streamed down Lily's eyes as she read the clipboard.

"Gwenny" she whispered towards her stroking her lightly. She sniffed happy that her daughter was alive. "Hey, Hey, Hey" Frank said as she tried to get up and rip the medical equipment off. Her eyes sprang open in pain as she gripped the side of her rib cage. She began to wheezed suffocating from the intense pain. "B-Ben go get a nurse" Carl shooed his son off as he immediately transformed and flew to the walls to the reception. The rest of the people in the room tried to settle her back down but she wouldn't budge wheezing to them that it was too painful.

A doctor ran into the room followed by Ben.

The man in the white coat pulled out what looked like a needle then inserted it into part of the drip. Her eyes began to shut as they helped her back into a resting position.

"if she does that again we'll have to restrain her" He said placing the IV and breather back onto her. "whats the damage" James asked as he watched her. "several broken bones, dislocated hip, head trauma, and one of her ribs pierced into her lung" the doctor said reading the clipboard. "I'd say a few more minutes and she wouldn't of been alive. She's a very, very, very lucky person" the doctor said. "be very careful with her" he warned them as he left the room. Frank sat down as his wife sat on the bed awaiting to talk to their daughter. Ben sat down opposite Lily on the bed waiting with her.

a few hours later and a twinge from Gwens hand woke Ben up. He looked round the room to find that everyone had fallen asleep. "Ben" Gwen lightly whispered as Ben turned round to see his redheaded cousin staring at him. She didn't say anything instead looked towards the door to hear two people whispering. Ben kept silent making out the words. "We cant take her if she can barely walk" a male voice said. "well just let the maids take care of her" a female voiced announced.

"She'll have bowl problems. She didn't know what was happening when she woke up"

"again it's the maids problem"

"James I want my daughter back" the female insisted.

"Fine, Fine, Fine do you think the Tennyson's will want more for her of less now that shes injured"

"better make it more just to be safe"

The couple walked back into the room only to find Ben and Gwen staring at them.

"I wet the bed," Gwen whispered feeling ashamed. Ben looked down at her. "Yeah but it wasn't your fault. Your hurt" Ben stroked her cheek. Gwen closed her eyes and turned away making ben sigh. Ben turned back to the couple. They want to buy Gwen back yet they don't want to even take care of her. asswholes was the word that came to Ben's mind. The word played in his head over and over. He wanted them out. He wanted them away from her.

The following few months were easy but also disruptive. Gwen got sent physiotherapy and occupational therapy classes which the Hiltop's were more than happy to pay for. Ben helped her out a few times getting on and off exercise equipment throughout the entire day. He passed her a drink as she chugged the whole thing down. "Easy there Gwen" Ben said making her slow her drinking pace down. "sorry im just so thirsty" she gripped her throat. She looked a little pale. I couldn't blame her she was exhausted.

"Call it a day?" Ben asked her as she sat next to him. She nodded. He grabbed her wheelchair even know she hated it and hoisted her into the seat then gave her, her drink back. "thanks" she whispered as he led her through the corridors and into an elevator. "Cant believe you had a dislocated hip. That sounds like a thing an old person would have" Ben chuckled making Gwen glare at him. "Hey you know I'm right" Ben said leaning over and kissing her cheek. He wheeled her towards the room she was staying at for the time being. "I'll see you in court" someone yelled as both teens looked into the room to find both of her parents there arguing as well as some guy in a suit next to James and Rose. Ben knocked at the door signalling them to stop, which they did. They're faces lightened up a bit as they entered the room. Ben wheeled her over to the bed where Frank and James both raced over to give the girl a lift. Ben decided to pick her up and place her onto the bed and cover her in a blanket. "thanks" she whispered.

"Whats going on?" Gwen asked as Frank walked over to her. "nothing sweetheart they were just leaving" Frank eyeballed them to leave.

Which they did but not before Rose came over and kissed Gwen's cheek.

"Get some sleep Gwenny," she giggled as she left the room. Gwen just got more and more confused. "Dad?" she looked up at him. "There's just going to be a small court case Ok Gwenny" Lily said walking over to them. "whats the case about?" Gwen asked trying to get the truth to spill. "who gets custody…. Of you Gwendolyn" Frank said looking away. Lily's eyes began to water as her husband brought her in for a hug.

"whens the hearing?" Ben asked holding Gwen's hand. "tomorrow" Frank said. "morning"

"Don't worry we'll win" Frank said to his wife. "I've got this in the bag" he told them.

COURT HOUSE

Ben and Gwen sat at the front near where the rest of her 'adopted family' was. She felt kind of ridiculous because she was the only one not wearing formal wear instead a long grey t-shirt and baggy black pants with socks. She didn't have much of a choice anyway. Since she 'wet the bed' her James and Rose had made her wear a bottle, which was attached to her leg. No one noticed it but she felt more than embarrassed.

Rose Kept trying to take her over towards her and James but she wasn't interested in the least. The man James sat next to looked very smart. He must've been in his 60's and one a lot of court cases judging by his outfit. Frank was busy shuffling papers as Carl helped him settle down from the stress. He had already promised his wife that he would win.

"Hey Kids" Grandpa greeted them as he sat down with the couple. "Grandpa" both kids chuckled hugging him until Gwen realised that wasn't her grandpa and pulled away. "oh come here Kiddo" He pulled her in. "I missed you so much" Max said giving her a kiss on the cheek. They quietened down as the judge began to speak for what felt like hours. Then it was James's lawyers turn then Frank butted in yelling objection. The cousins eventually fell asleep only to be woken up by a hammer banging.

"court overruled. Mr. Hiltop is entitled to gain his daughter back" James's lawyer smiled and sat down as Frank sunk down in his seat placing his hands over his head. Ben grabbed Gwen's hand and squeezed it tightly. She squeezed back just as hard as one of the security guards came up to Gwen and asked her to come with him. She didn't budge. Lily ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "please don't take her away" she begged him but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry" he grabbed Gwen's arm and pulled her up.

Lily scratched his arm as Ken tried to pull Gwen back down in her seat. "please Miss I don't want to have to arrest you" The security guard said to Lily as Carl and Sandra pulled Lily down into her seat. Ben ran after Gwen tackling the security guard down only for more to come. He grabbed Gwen's hand and decided to make a run for it. There was no way in hell that he was letting Gwen go. They ran/ limped towards Ben's car and James, Rose and a couple others decided to chase them. Ben sped off into the distance, as Gwen remained silent.


	4. Chapter 4

"BEN" Carl shouted furiously as the car sped off. His brother behind him just gulped and stared at the now descending car going into the horizon. "What on Earth just happened" James and Rose came out with a worried expression on their faces. "Isn't it obvious. Gwen doesn't want to go with you" Lily angrily said to them rudely. "well excuse me but wasn't it your nephew kidnapping my daughter and not then other way around" Rose said in a stuck up tone.

"My son isn't a kidnapper" Sandra pointed the finger towards her. "He's a very sweet boy" Sandra added but Rose crossed her arms and stared at her angrily.

"People that kidnap others tend not to be 'Very Nice" Rose Emphasised making Sandra narrow her eyes at the Texan woman. "Well if you'll excuse me" the woman pulled out her iphone. "I'm calling the police" she started to dial in numbers.

Sandra had had it with the woman and had ended up tackling her to the ground trying to remove the phone from her possession as the men tried to pull their wives off each other.

"Hey, hey Settle down you two" Max came out and tried to reason with the everyone. "they'll come back" He said. "they couldn't of gone to far anyway. We'll catch up with them, I've got a tracker in the Rustbucket" Max added feeling proud of the device. The parents sighed in relief as they hopped into their cars and followed the RV down the street.

"So Where do you want to go?" Ben asked whilst driving as Gwen fidgeted with a rather large map of America.

"I'm not sure" she slowly said as she turned the map in different directions trying to figure out where they even were.

The landscape was all forest with little civilisation structures except for the road. The car shook a little as it went over a bump a groan from Gwen who clutched onto her chest. "woah you Ok Gwen?" he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She winced her eyes closed and leaned back in her seat dropping the map down onto her lap. "I'll take that as a no" Ben said as he pulled over to the side, clicked off his seat belt and got out. He closed his door as gently as he could then walked over to Gwen's side and opened the door clicking off her seat belt and turning her around a little. He stared at her for a few minutes before trying to pry her left hand from her chest. "Gwen what' s wrong?" he asked as he continued to take her hand away finally placing more pressure onto her hand he did. "it hurts" she wheezed. "What does?" He asked gently.

"My… chest…" she whispered hoarsely. He grabbed her shirt and tugged at it removing it from her leaving her in a sports bra with was slightly covered in blood and gauze. He ran to the trunk and pulled out the first aid box then came back around taking out a pair of scissors and snipping at the material. Her breathing was starting to get worse and worse that he was considering calling somebody. He grabbed her gently and pulled her down on the ground then took off his jacket and placed it round her.

their were some stitches that had come undone and must've tared whilst they went over the bump a little to fast. Ben placed his left hand placing pressure onto it as his right hand searched through the box hoping to find anything to stop the bleeding. "AHHH" she screamed in utter pain as she clenched her jaw shut. "Gwen I'm so sorry" he told her.

"B-Ben… s-stop" She told him as he loosened his grip a little when he clutched his hand. "we need to get you to a hospital" Ben stated as he picked her up but stopped as soon as she grabbed something from the box. He placed her back down to the ground as she passed him the gauze cloth and panadol. He stared at her for a second before her mouth closed and she said "any day now" she said as Ben rolled his figuring that she was Ok and probably trying to make him scared on purpose before. He wrapped it round her as gently but as tightly as possible then placed her long sleeved grey, comfy t-shirt back onto her. then passed her two tablets.

Which she stared at him cluelessly for a while.

"Oh right" Ben reached over into his car and pulled out a smoothie cup with the contents still a quarter full.

"thank gosh I saved the rest huh" He said as he passed it to her. "gross…" was all she said as she opened the lid to find the liquid was a purplish green colour. "i… don't want… to even…. No" she said to him as she placed the tablets in her mouth then the liquid and swallowed. She wiped her mouth in disgust not even in the least enjoying the smoothie. Ben turned his head from the sound of what seemed like a few cars. His eyes widened as Gwen stared at him unsure but then noticed the RV heading up towards them. "That's the RustBucket" Ben said as he just sat there. Gwen leaned back against the black and green car and shut her eyes waiting for the inevitable.

"BEN, GWEN" the old man shouted as he ran up to them and hugged them glad to see them. "Hey grandpa" Ben said in a plane voice as Gwen just tried to keep her breathing under control.

He rustled her hair slightly trying to keep her company until the parents ran over and started a scene. "Gwenny" Lily was the first one in to hug her as Sandra dived in to hug her son and planted a few kisses on his cheek. Frank and Rose came over and hugged her as James kicked the bloodied material on the ground causing a few people to look over.

"Common Gwenny lets get you home" Rose said as he called James over to pick her up.

"No" she whispered as she grabbed onto the car.

"Common Gwen stop playing games" James said as he tried to pick her up again only causing her to grip onto the car more tightly with her right hand.

James didn't try to pull anymore as her arm was still injured. Rose grabbed her hand and pulled it away from the car door.

"No" she argued and struggled in his arms as her hand came undone from the door.

"Please…Stop," She begged them as they pulled her away causing Lily to rush over to them and pull her away from them.

"Please don't do this" Lily begged them desperately.

Max came over and whispered something into James's ear before he looked down at the redheaded girl in his arms crying as well as the one next to him.

"Fine" James breathed out as he passed Gwen towards Max who relaxed in his grip.

Max walked over to them and said that they should settle things at home instead of out in the middle of nowhere.

Max placed her into Ben's arms telling him to place her into the RustBucket to go rest for a while. Ben just nodded and walked away. "I'm not giving her up dad. I'll go to Parliament if I have too" Frank stated holding his wife.

"I know kiddo" Max smiled at his son as he got into the RV and drove off with the two cousins as well as a couple cars with the parents in them. "I-I don't… want to…leave" Gwen sat up next to her cousin who held her. "I'm not going to let them take you" Ben whispered into her ear making her smile. "Thanks" She kissed him on the cheek but her worried expression came back. "I don't… want to go…to Texas" she stated leaning over a bit. "you wont" Ben said.

"your dad will make another appeal. They'll have to let you stay and if they don't then I've got a plan" Ben winked at her making her ease down a little.

TENNYSON RESIDENCE

The two cousins sat together as Frank brought out a number of papers and showed it to them.

Lily came out with a few sandwiches, which everyone was happy to eat after the whole events.

"Oh sorry Lily, these will go straight to my thighs" Rose chuckled a little making Lily roll her eyes. "well then that's that" James crossed his arms after Frank said something. "Rose we're leaving. Common Gwen" James said as he walked over to the couches most people were sitting on.

"Now hold on a moment we still get an appeal" Frank swatted James's arm away from his daughter. Rose got up with a glee and walked out the door and into the passenger seat of their car. "yeah in two weeks" James stated. "But for the remainder of the time she stays with us" Gwen gripped on tightly to Ben. "we never discussed that" Frank added as James turned. "I won fair and square at the court room today which means I've gained custody of her" James grabbed Gwen's arm a little too tightly.

"Now common" James insisted pushing her towards the front door as she held onto Ben. "Let...Me…Go" she told him as he forced her more and more. "I'm not going anywhere with you" she told as her hold on Ben became loose and had to grip onto the stairs. "Stop acting like a child and get in the car," He told her as he grabbed her hand and yanked it off causing her to scream and drop to the ground in agonising pain. "Gwen" Frank and Lily ran up to her as James just stood there. "Enough of this" James said as his grabbed the redhead again and hoisted her up to her feet then grabbed her wrist and started fast pace walking.

"You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home young lady" James warned her.

Ben stood in front of the door hand hovering over the omnitrix. "You really want to risk it" Ben stated ready to press down at any time. He looked back at the redhead before answering, "Do you?" James pushed the wincing girl more forward so that she was almost in front of James.

Ben lowered the omnitrix as James and Gwen moved out passed him. She began to struggle again with each step that he took.

When he got to the back passenger seat she placed her hands in the way so the door wouldn't open but he was a lot stronger and pushed her towards his right so she was completely out of the way but still maintained a firm grip. He then pushed her in not caring anymore if she was injured. She tried to go to the other side of the vehicle to get out but he grabbed her and sat her up then placed the seatbelt around her and closed the door.

He then walked round to the side and got into the drivers seat and started up the car. Ben watched from the front door and Gwen took off her seat belt but stopped as James pointed his index finger towards her and yelled something causing her to get scared and place her seatbelt back on. "Gwen" Lily ran out eyes tearing as they drove away. She collapsed onto the ground and began to sob as Frank came out and hugged her.

AIRPORT

"your going to love Texas" Rose said as she stared across at the upset girl. Gwen looked up towards her but didn't look at her instead watched the people passing by staring at their watches, checking their phones, their was even a group of students waiting to get on a plane.

"Please" she said in a desperate plea. "I just want to go home" she said to her. Rose just laughed.

"oh hunny you'll be home in less than 5 hours" she told her which made her a little more upset.

James came walking over to the two and picked his brief case up. "Common we're boarding" was all he said. His wife jumped up from her seat and proceeded towards the entrance.

James looked over towards Gwen noticing that she hadn't moved an inch. "I don't want to have to drag you on that plane young lady" He walked over to her. from Gwen's an angle he looked a lot taller, intimidating even.

"I'm not going" She whispered causing his eyes glowed as he told her aggressively "Get your ass on that plane". She was too scared to move.

He grabbed her arm and hoisted her up then grabbed her wrist and began walking handing the tickets to the woman, then making his way over to the first class part of the plane and pushing her down into her seat. He leaned over her warning her that if she moved from that seat they're would be consequences. Gwen just nodded.

He watched her for a few seconds before moving next to his wife who was already on her second glass on champagne.

Gwen watch them exchange conversation for a while, ease dropping on their conversation before she realised Rose was talking about getting her hair done as soon as they got home. Deciding it was the best option the redhead decided to stare out window for the rest of the time being.

TENNYSON RESIDENCE

Ben packed a smallish duffle bag filled with clothes and money. Carl watched the exchange as Ben didn't even realise. "Your uncles trying to get things ready for the appeal" Carl said as he leaned against the door. Ben nodded not even caring. He was going to get Gwen back no matter what. "Ben you'll see her in two weeks" he came over and tried to stop his son. "its not the end of the world" Carl tried to calm him. "she's my cousin dad" He whispered delicately. "and I lov-" he turned away. "and I really want her back" Ben said packing the rest of his bag then zipping it up. "ben" Carl chased after his son as he left the house. "when we'll you be back?" Carl asked. Ben threw his bag in the back of the car. "when Gwen's home" Ben stated as he got in and drove off. Carl sighed and walked into the house preparing himself for when his wife finds out.

"Gwenny wake up" Someone called out as the girl was nudge. She opened her eyes but closed them due to the invading light.

She squinted her eyes closed placing a hand towards the bridge of her nose.

When did I fall asleep? She thought to herself trying to remember.

She opened her eyes to see a rather big mansion.

The side of the car door opened as James pulled her out and carried her inside. "Aw James that's so sweet" Rose said as they walked inside. He placed his daughter down on the couch letting her rest a little more as he walked into a different room. Gwen got up a little dizzy from sitting down all this time.

The inside was huge with a marble white colour. Rose came into the room and hugged with her large sunglasses still on her eyes. "common I'll give you a tour" she took Gwen's hand very lightly and showed her around. "this is the Kitchen" Rose said as Gwen stared at the silver/ black and white room. Their were three woman in their with maid uniforms on and a butler.

Gwen kind of felt sorry for them. Rose went up stairs as Gwen followed only to be stopped when Rose saw the girl limping. "Oh you poor thing" she said to her shooing her down the stairs. "we'll take the elevator" she stated causing Gwen to raise her eyebrow at her. the elevator was adjacent to the stairs. It seemed rather unnecessary to have. She rolled her eyes and went along with it anyway though figuring it was a bad idea to argue.

"This is the master bedroom" she pointed towards. "your not allowed to go in there unless its an emergency and in that case you have to knock" Rose stated giggling a little more. "Bathroom" she pointed to a room that was probably twice the size of her bedroom. It had a spa in it too or was that a bath. She couldn't tell.

"Library" she pointed to a room with gosh knows how many shelves of books.

Gwen's eyes widened, that looked like the most exciting room so far. "It's your daddy's favourite room," she giggled as she noticed the man reading a book at a desk in a leather chair. He looked over at them as Gwen hid her face slightly scared of the man.

Rose turned a corner "this is the shoe room" she opened the door to see isles of shoes. 'she must really love shoes' Gwen thought to herself. "your free to use this room anytime but your feet look a little bigger then mine so be careful" she pointed to Gwen's feet as she rolled her eyes. "and this is the guest bedroom which is now currently your room" she opened the door to a room the size of her living room. It had a large and looked like a really soft bed and the rest of the stuff she didn't really care about.

"Now I've put some of my clothes in your draws so you'll have something nice to wear instead of-" she circled her hand around in Gwen's direction of clothing. She felt like saying that the top was actually really comfy.

"anyway if you need anything just call and dinners at 6" she said as Gwen walked into her room.

"Thanks" Gwen whispered as Rose stood there. "Its thanks Mum" she emphasised.

"I'm your mother remember" She stated as Gwen just stared at her.

"well see you at 6" she giggled and walked off. Gwen walked over towards the bed and laid down closing her eyes. She turned over a little and noticed a phone. Picking it up she smiled and pressed in a few numbers.

"Hello" she said into the phone as she heard a male voice pick up. "Gwen?" he said. "Hi Ben" she smiled. "Gwen oh my gosh where are you?" he asked her. "I'm in Texas" she stated. "No where I mean which part? Which house you at?" He asked rush fully. "Huh? Why?" she asked as he spoke. "your in Texas" she giggled a bit happy.

"just give me a second I'll go see the street name" she placed the phone down and got off the bed and ran towards the window but not before something grabbed her. she turned round to see James staring at her. He picked the phone up and said "you can see him in two weeks no more no less.

Now you tell him that" He passed the phone to her still keeping a tight grip on her.

Gwen gulped and placed the phone up to her ear speaking to Ben about what James had just said.

"I'm sorry Ben" she said disappointedly as she passed the phone back to him. "Good girl" he said as he placed the phone in his back pocket.

"now I think you and me need a chat about your actions" his eyes began to glow.


	5. Chapter 5

TWO WEEKS LATER

The Tennyson's traveled to Texas on a Wednesday ready for the court session the next day. Frank was busy shuffling papers as his brother helped him yet again. His wife was there trying to calm him down, this could be his last chance and Frank was past desperate. Ben sat there patiently waiting for his cousin to come in. the last thing he heard from her was an apology.

That didn't seem fair to him considering he travelled all this way.

Twice.

The door opened as three people entered.

Two he didn't want to see and 'bang' Ben had smashed right into the last person walking in. "GWEN" he shouted out happily but she didn't respond she just stared at him with a confused expression on her face until it turned mad. "GET OFF ME" she shouted at him scrambling to get up. James came over and pulled the girl up from the ground. A smile came upon his face when he found that everyone had seen the incident involving the once cousins. Ben watched his cousin walk away from him.

"What's wrong with her" Ben whispered below his breath as his uncle came up to him. "What are you doing?" he whispered into his ear harshly.

Ben shrugged not able to answer the question, he just kept his gaze on Gwen.

She looked different like completely not herself. James passed some papers behind to her causing her to pull out her glasses? 'Those aren't Gwen's old glasses they looked really stylish like they costed a lot of money'.

Ben raised his eyebrow at her as she kept reading through the rest of them.

She breathed out but then raised her eyebrow towards one of the sheets.

She leaned forward over the wooden counter like divider and whispered something to James who whispered something into her ear then pointed his index finger up at her causing her to lean back in her seat. He then turned and looked through his paper.

The hammer banged twice no three times making a dreary silence in the room. Frank was beginning to sweat more and more. No one had ever seen him like this before it was actually frightening. It took a while but Lily got to stand up and sit next to the judge as she was interrogated by both her husband and by James's and Rose's lawyer.

Ben looked over towards Gwen seat who was sitting next to Rose as she spoke to her Gwen didn't answer much she read through the papers again only to be stopped when Rose pinched her cheek and shook her a cheek from side to side.

'She's going to explode' Ben thought smiling a little but it disappeared quickly as Gwen just smiled back at her.

"what's wrong with her" Ben breathed out and turned to the rest of Lilies interrogation. She kept pleading with the other Lawyer to let Gwen come home. He just said your not answering the question to the fullest extent. He waved his finger at her harshly and yelled something accusingly to her. She just cried. Ben was about to tackle the guy. Frank scrunched his hand into a fist.

The lawyer finally let Lily sit back down. Sandra came over and hugged her as well as Ken. Ben looked back over to Gwen who just looked over and looked back with a slight guilty look on her face.

She leaned over and asked something to Rose but she just waved her hand and said the words 'don't worry about them' Gwen looked back at them a little upset but Rose hugged her trying to distract her from them which worked. Frank asked Gwen to come up to say a few words.

James whispered something into her ear before she got up.

"what do you think he said" Max asked as Ben turned realizing his grandpa and even Grandma was there the whole time. Ben shrugged "something not good" Ben told him. Gwen sat down on the seat as Frank came over to him. "Hey Gwenny how are you sweetheart?" Frank smiled towards her. Gwen crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Gwenny?" she raised an eyebrow at him. Frank nudged it off but gave her a confused look first.

"Gwenny do you want to come home to live with us again?" He asked her.

"What? with you?" she pointed at him.

"no way in hell" she told him as James smiled.

"I had to hide that I had powers to you for 6 and a half years of my life because I was scared to death about how you would think of me" she stood up and leaned over the wooden bench.

"Gwen I'm your father" He stared at her placing his hand up to his heart and looking hurt. "Your not my dad" She pointed her index finger towards him in anger. "He's my dad," She pointed towards the smiling man in a suit crossing his arms.

"Gwendolyn" Lily said in pain.

"you lied to me for my whole life" She yelled at him.

"this whole time I was living a complete lie and you wouldn't even tell me" She hissed at him. "How dare you even speak to me" She got down and walked away slamming the door behind her. Frank just stared in shock as the whole court just remained shocked in silence. Verdona looked over towards James who had the biggest grin on his face. James looked over towards Verdona and smiled even more at her facial expression. He mimed the words 'I win' towards her. Verdona's eyes narrowed and glowed towards him making him laugh.

"Court will be in session tomorrow to end the ruling and for the jury to decide" The judge said banging the hammer as the jury left.

A couple other people in the room left to as James and Rose came over towards them. "No hard feelings eh Frank?" He smiled towards the defeated man who held his head in his hands. "How bout you and the rest of your family come over to our place and dinner with us?" James suggested.

Frank just looked up at him then away. James just smirked and passed him a card. "My house 5:30PM" James said then placed his hands back into his pockets. "W-What the hell did you do to my daughter?" Frank asked him slightly scared. "Nothing" He shrugged. "she just decided you lied to her all those years and that she actually wants to be with her real family" James said. "you abandoned her in an alleyway. She could've died" Frank pointed the finger at him.

"for the first seven years of her life she couldn't stand to be near them. She cried her eyes out every time we passed one" Frank told him but James just shrugged. "She's my kid Frank, now I'll see you at 5:30" James said as he left with his wife. Frank closed his eyes as Lily patted him on the back.

HILTOP'S HOUSE

Ben knocked at the door as Rose answered it. She smiled and hugged him shocking Ben.

"please, come in" she asked them as they walked in. They all came in and sat in the living room at large table with around 11 seats. "oh theres only 10 of you" Rose announced. "Ken had to go back to college" Lily said still a little upset. "Aw I remember my college experience" she closed her eyes remembering the old times.

"I experimented so much" everyone's eyes opened wide. Carl rubbed the back of his neck feeling like this wasn't suitable for Ben to be here. "Where's Gwen?" Ben asked casually. "Oh she's just up spending a little time with her dad" Rose giggled. Frank narrowed his eyes when he heard that word. "she'll be down soon" Rose said as she waved her hand to the seats.

Everyone was just about to sit down when two figures came into the room down the stairs whispering to each other in a foreign tongue.

"GWENNY" Lily ran over and hugged her.

She was about to pull her off in disgust until James shook his head and she just let her hug her. "I missed you so much" she squeezed her more tighter. Frank just stood there and watched her still a little hurt from what she had said a couple hours ago. Lily kissed her on the forehead as Rose came up to them and asked them to sit down.

They all sat down a little uneasy. Lily pulled Gwen over to sit between Frank and her but Rose came over and told her that she thought it would be best if the kids sat together. They all sat down and started talking. The maids came out and placed down a roast in the middle of the table.

"Hey Gwen" Ben said about to kiss her on the cheek but she pulled away and held onto his shoulders. "what are you doing?" She asked him as he raised his eyebrow.

"Gwen we've been dating for six years" he told her causing her to raise an eyebrow. "since when have we been dat-" she was cut off as soon as Ben's hand clasped down on her mouth.

"are you crazy if our folks find out they'll kill us" Ben said to her. she pulled his hand away from her. "Why we're not even related?" she asked as Ben just stared dumbstruck at her. "What's wrong with you, you've been acting so weird lately?" Ben asked her but his comment offended her.

"I'm acting weird you tackled me to the ground in the court room then you tried to kiss me and now you're saying we've been dating. I barely know who you are" Gwen whispered towards him harshly.

"WHAT" Ben shouted a little too loud.

James looked up from his meal. "Everything alright?" James asked his daughter as Gwen nodded.

"yes daddy" she said as a few knives and forks dropped down onto the plates causing a loud clatter. Everyone remained silent until Verdona clasped her hands. "James I was wondering we're you've been off to all these years?" Verdona asked him as James smiled.

"Travelling round" was all he said. "wait whats going on. Verdona do you know him?" Sandra asked in concern. "Of course but he disappeared for a while. I didn't know you were at Earth though it does seem to suit you" Verdona added smirking a little. "Oh please Mrs Tennyson Earth is a great place to settle down" James smirked looked placing his hand on his wife's hand then looked over towards his daughter "Start a family" He added. "Again" Verdona added.

"you started again" Verdona said.

"well everyone needs a new start" James said.

"yes but I didn't know it was manipulating people and brainwashing them" Verdona argued as the room went silent. "Dad?" Gwen looked over to him. "Whats she talking about?" Gwen asked. James looked over to Rose she didn't know what to say she just remained silent. "I didn't invite you over hear to insult me. I invited you over so you could say goodbye to your daughter" James said.

"But I see you just abused it" he stood up. "I think you all should leave" James whipped his mouth and walked off. "Gwen walk them out will you" He added. Gwen got up and waved her hand towards the door.

Sandra and Carl walked out the door first. Sandra gave Gwen quick hug then stroked her cheek but she pushed her away. "I'll see you tomorrow Gwen" she said as she brushed Gwen's hateful gesture aside. Frank just stared at her before walking out, Lily gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek which she quickly rubbed off. Max went out next shuffling the girls hair slightly before leaving.

Verdona placed her hand out awaiting Gwen to shake it. "See you later kiddo" she smiled at her. Gwen had no facial expression she just shook her hand.

Instantly a wave of memories cascaded over her. her eyes widened in horror as she bent over hands shaking and eyes twitching a little. Verdona made an evil witch laugh before walking out.

Ben watched her as she closed her eyes and winced.

"Gwen I know your not interested and I don't know what…. Your 'dad' did to you but" he paused and pulled her up a bit. "I still love you," He whispered. "and I always will" He kissed her on the lips.

More memories flipped through her mind as he left. She felt like screaming at him not to go, to stay with her. Gwen collapsed onto her knees then sat against the wall and watched the maids clean up. She didn't know what to do with herself then and there.

"please stay" she whispered unconsciously. Ben turned round hearing the girl. He walked up to her. "What did you say?" He looked down at her. She looked up at him her eyes were watering.

"Wha?" she whispered. "who are you again?" she questioned holding her head looking so unsure sweat poured down her head as she collapsed to the floor. Her mum came over to her and placed a hand on her forehead. "Oh sweetheart your burning up" she told her.

"James" she shouted from across the room. He came over to them and closed the door.

Gwen closed her eyes as sweat poured down her face. She heard people mumbling but couldn't make out what they were saying. Flashes of light followed by quick half seconds of memories came through and sent her into a shock. She felt herself being picked up but not by arms something wrapped around her. She started to struggle and grabbed at her shirt lifting it up a little.

She was beginning to burn up a little to much like she was being lit on fire.

Finally hands clasped down on her upper arms. She opened her eyes to see glowing ones. Quickly she shut her eyes and struggled away from it but stopped as soon as a cooling sensation hit her body.

She finally collapsed down as James held her on the couch a blanket over her with an icepack on her head and stomach. Rose just watched her husband stroke his daughter's cheek. She smiled at him.

"What did you do to my daughter?" James looked over towards Ben. "you mean what did you do to my cousin?" Ben argued. "I think you should leave" James got up off the seat. "NO" Ben stood his ground.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what you did to my cousin" He yelled at him.

"I did nothing to my daughter" he emphasized daughter. "now please leave" James pointed towards the door. "NO" Ben yelled across the room. James fast walked up to him and towered over him. "you don't have a choice" James said as he pushed the boy towards the door.

"That's it" Ben pushed him away. "I'm taking my cousin home" He pressed down the omnitrix turning into Bigchill. He slammed it down again in ultimate Big Chill. He ducked and flew intangible towards Gwen but something grabbed his ankle and threw him to the opposite side of the room.

He closed his eyes and shook his head then opened them to see the man with glowing pink eyes staring daggers towards him.

"Stay away from my daughter" He said in a multi- toned voice.

"Like hell I'm going to listen to you" He said breathing violent breaths of ice towards him; which froze him. He then flew past him and picked up his cousin only to be stopped by another a trendil of manna.

Ben looked up to see an antodyte floating in the air. He heard glass smash as he looked around to see James who had just broken out of the ice. "there's two of you" Big Chill said looking uncertain. "your both antodytes" He said a little confused.

"Of course" the female antodyte said sounding a bit like his grandmother.

"We are an Antodyte family," she giggled. "when we saw Gwenny on T-V we had no idea she had powers and thanks to you we found her" Rose said adding to the main idea. "you only wanted her because she was an Antodyte" Ben said looking angry. "When you put it that way sweety you make it sound horrible and rather unfriendly" Rose clasped her hands together.

"now I think its best if you leave" James pointed towards the door yet again.

"I'm good," he said as he floated up ready to fight. "well I'm done with asking" James shouted launching at him.

Big Chill glided out the way but wasn't quick enough.

Rose came out of nowhere and smacked him into the wall leaving a smash mark. He transformed back into his human self as James picked him up by the collar so his head was the same height as him.

His feet were swiped off the ground as he winced in pain. He began to walk towards the door but Ben wouldn't give up.

"no" he wheezed as he clawed at his hand. "I want my cousin back" Ben said trying to release him from his grip. Ben grabbed the omnitrix and pressed it down "Swampfire" he shouted as he burned James towards the wall then dashed over towards the flying Antodyte and threw her out the way into the wall then raced up to the couch to grab- "leave them alone" Gwen shouted as he was flung into the wall. He opened his eyes to see the redhead with purple glowing eyes. "Gwen stop its me. its Ben" Ben tried to reason with her but it didnt work her hands lit up in pure anger. "Leave my parents alone" she hissed towards him. "Gwen your not well" He got up from his sitting position.

"Dont even move" She aimed her hand at him.

"Gwen Stop" He told her but she wouldn't listen. She fired, he moved out the way and sneaked up on her.

"sorry Gwen" he told her before he punched her in the mouth.

Hers eyes shut closed as she moved back Ben tried to grab her but to no luck she fell harshly to the floor. her nose began to bleed as a bit of blood came out of her mouth.

Ben turned back to normal and picked Gwen up mistaken by his own strength.

"Gwen i'm so sorry" Ben tried to tell her but she was out cold.

Ben looked around the room to find both Antodytes knocked out completely. He picked up Gwen and made his way to the door.

"Get back here" He heard someone weakly say.

He turned round to see the female antodyte on the ground with an arm extended.

"i want my daughter back" she said. Ben looked a bit guilty for taking her now but this was exactly what they did to them.

Ben tossed Gwen over his shoulder, blood was begining to cover his shirt. The last time that happened he almost fainted. He turned round and left ignoring the Antodytes pleas.

* * *

Chapter 5 :D hope you guys enjoyed it and please review. the more reviews the more chance of the next chapter coming out.


	6. Chapter 6

She turned her head from side to side feeling more and more uncomfortable. She opened her eyes to see nothing but blur. "Help" she whispered as she tried to move but was stuck in one position. She tugged at the restraints but it didn't help in the least. "Ben this cant take to long we've got to be back at the courtroom before 9" A male voice said. "Nuh" Gwen breathed out feeling very dizzy. She tried to open her eyes again and saw three figures. "Hey she's waking up" another male voice said only a younger voice. "Well we better get started then" she opened her eyes fully in time to see a brunette green eyed boy, an older man with a Hawaiian shirt and an older woman with extremely blue eyes. "wha-… whats going on?" she looked around the room still dizzy.

"Gwen" the brunette put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him.

"I need you to hold still Ok" he said to her. She nodded slowly still confused. "K Verdona go ahead" Ben said to her.

"Is this really a good idea?" Max asked ignoring the confused girl. "We're just going to eraze her 'brainwashing' memories then we're going to place a couple inside her head" Verdona said happily. "I don't know about this, we'd be just as bad as them" Max added to the conversation. "they brainwashed her to start with. We're not brainwashing her we're just cleaning off the extra bits" she said. "now hold still Gwenny" Verdona said as her hands came down around her head. She placed her thumbs on her temples as Verdona's eyes glowed.

Gwen started to scream but soon went quiet as her eyes glowed, Memories flashed through her head.

Too many memories.

Verdona took her hands away from her as she shook and twitched a little. Max placed a hand down on Gwen's shoulder. "she should remember in a few seconds or a few minutes. I'd just let her relax for a little while" Verdona said as she sat down and picked up a paper. Ben just watched his cousin with glowing eyes shook in her restraints probably scared to death. He laid a comforting hand on her cheek trying to keep her company for the time been. "nuh" she finally breathed out eyes stopped glowing and closed. "Gwen you Ok?" He asked her. she looked up towards the brunette.

"Ben?" she whispered eyes half closed.

"Gwen" he hugged her tightly.

Max went over and removed the restraints.

She rubbed her wrists as Max rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry Kiddo" Max rustled her hair.

"Gwen do you remember what happened?" Ben gripped her shoulders and bent down so Gwen could see him clearly.

"Yeah" she closed her eyes and placed a hand on her temple.

'_Gwen remembered it all to clearly. She said sorry to Ben and hung up. "Good girl" James said as he placed the phone into his back pocket. "I just wanted to speak to him," She said. _

"_I miss him," She whispered. "I think me and you need to have a talk," James said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and chucked her onto a seat. She struggled to get up but James just pushed her back down. _

_He clicked his fingers and in an instance restraints came from nowhere and tangled her up. _

"_Let me go" She struggled desperately. _

_He sat down on the end of the bed and clicked his fingers again. Gwen was dragged over towards James. He leaned over her as she looked away in disgust. "Now, Now" He brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "this charade has to end" he said watching her carefully but she wasn't interested in listening and he new it. He grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes. "Gwendolyn" He said her full name. "this charade will end" His eyes glowed. "Understand Gwendolyn?" He hissed towards her. She breathed out "Let Me Go" she yelled at him. "HELP" She screamed then winced thinking that she would get slapped as a hand came up but she didn't a soft hand came down onto her cheeks and around her temple. She was starting to get very scared. She tried to use her powers but James quickly grasped onto her arms where she was planning to fire at him. _

_Her energy came out in a short outburst flaring out the window and bursting the glass. _

_Sweat rolled down her face. All her energy had just came out at once. She was more than exhausted. She bent over and breathed heavily on the verge on fainting. He had just controlled her. he lifted her chin up so she could see him properly. His eyes began to glow and so did hers without any choice. _

"_don't worry Gwenny it'll be all over soon and you wont remember a thing about it" He told her as he placed his hands on her temples. _

_In an instance a massive wave of pain stretched through the girls body especially into her head. _

_She screamed in agonising pain loud enough to wake the neighbours.'_

"Gwen? Gwen?" Someone called out to her. she opened her eyes to see Ben looking a little worried. "Oh Ben" she hugged him. "I was so scared" she told him as he hugged her back. "I know but right now we've got to go to the court Ok" He told her as she looked at him worriedly. "It'll only be for a couple of hours then we'll leave" Ben tried to convince her.

"I need to speak to my parents" Gwen said.

"Oh gosh they must hate me" Gwen's eyes watered remembering what she said. What she was told to say. She bent down slightly holding herself.

"Gwen its Ok but right now we have to go" Ben pushed her into the a seat at the table. "K Grandpa lets go" Ben said as Max started the RV heading for the court.

The court session had already started as Ben, Max, Verdona and Gwen came rushing in the other lawyer was speaking about something which no one really cared about.

Gwen sat down next to Ben and held his hand. He looked at her and noticed that childish smile on her face.

She raised her hand up as the judge wanted looked at her. "yes?" He stared at her. "I wanted to say something. A do over at the stand" She said a little uncertain. Frank turned round.

He had rings and bags under his eyes he looked like he had just given up. Gwen smiled at him before going up to the stand ready to be interrogated by the two. The other lawyer came up first as James smiled but was still a little unsure. He had a black eye as he fiddled with a pen. Gwen had to take an oath first which was kind of a bit pointless through her sense but she did so anyway. "so Gwendolyn do you think in the two weeks that you spent with your parents was a good experience for you?" The lawyer asked.

"Yes" was all she said. Frank put his head down on the table as his wife leaned over and rubbed his back.

"So you would prefer to live with them then" The lawyer said. "That's not what I said" Gwen told him leaning forward a little. "I like my parents my I love the ones that took me in as there own" she said. "I wanna stay with my folks that took me in and raised me as one of their own.

I wanna be with my family" Her eyes half closed as she looked at him. Frank raised his head up and looked up at his daughter. "Dad I'm really sorry what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it I swear" she leaned over the bench more. "Judge please let me stay. I wanna be with my family" she clasped her hands and pleaded to him.

"Enough" James got up from his seat.

"My daughters been a bit sick lately. She's not in her right mind right now. Common Gwenny go sit down" He passed his hand out waiting for her to grab it. "Mr. Hiltop please sit down and let the girl speak" The judge said. James walked back to his seat and sat down nervously.

"Please say you'll let me go back to my family" She said.

The judge thought for a second then sighed.

"Court agerned Defended gets liberty of the child," He said as Ben rushed over and hugged his cousin.

"We won right?" Ben asked as Gwen nodded. Frank hugged his wife then came over to his daughter lifting her up until her feet were off the ground then hugging her. James came over to them telling them that this wasn't over. He then grabbed Gwen by the collar and whispered something into her ear which made her eyes almost pop out. He then walked away leaving the girl in shock. Frank ignored it and held his daughter. "you Ok Gwenny?" He asked her. "Course I am…Frank" she said smiling but he just at her a little hurt.

"sorry Dad" She said as her smile dropped and she hugged him again.

The flight home was quiet.

No one really said a word there was only a bit of whispering. Ben came up to Gwen and whispered something into her ear. She smiled and followed him as he walked into the cargo bay of the RustBucket 2. "you must be joking?" Gwen giggled as she leaned on Ben's car. Ben came over and leaned over her. "common it'll be fun" He told her as he searched through his pockets to find it. "everything alright?" she asked as Ben searched the pockets of his jackets.

"I cant find it" Ben said.

"Find wha- Oh" she said forgetting. "Ben, Gwen you two alright?" Max came over and looked at the two.

"Fine" both said at the same time as Ben blushed a little. "By the way you two shouldn't be leaving you junk around someone might pick it up and get the wrong idea" Max said as he passed the foil onto Ben's hand which made him blush more.

Gwen's face went completely red.

"I can see you two are taking advantage of not being cousins but please just keep it in secret for now. I don't think your dad can take any more stress from what's happened" Max said rustling Gwen's hair.

"You might want to apologise to him later kiddo" Max said as he left the room. "That's embarrassing" Ben said as he grabbed Gwen's collar and kissed her. she just smiled and relaxed for the first time in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day in the Tennyson household was a busy one. Frank and Lily threw a little welcome home party which included the all of them. Gwen relaxed into Ben's arms she couldn't remember the last time she actually slept in her bed. "Whats up babe" Ben said as Gwen raised an eyebrow. "babe?" she stared at him. Ben smiled a wide grin.

"Yeah" he said wrapping his arm around Gwen's neck and pulling her in.

"or would you prefer Gwenny" Ben chuckled as he placed his knuckled towards the top of his girlfriends head and rubbed back and forth playfully.

Gwen laughed as she tried to pull him off of her by grabbing at his arm and attempting to lift it up. "Hey no rough housing you two" Carl said towards them.

They just laughed.

Ben let go of her as she crashed back into his lap and shut her eyes. "Don't think I ever want to experience that all again" She said smiling a little.

"Sorry that your parents turned out to be insane" Ben said feeling sorry for her but she just shrugged. "I'm sure its not a big deal. I mean they lived without me for 16yrs. I'm sure they can get through the rest" She said.

A silence dropped on both of them after that neither one knowing what to say next.

"Hey the parties almost over" Gwen said getting off Ben's lap.

"wanna go upstairs" she pointed with her fun. Ben smirked and grabbed her hand pulling her up then sneakily racing towards her room as the parents spoke.

Gwen closed her door as Ben sat on the bed beginning to take off his shoes.

"you don't know how long I've been waiting for this" Ben said as he hurriedly took off his socks. Gwen rolled her eyes and closed her blinds. Ben took off his shirt as Gwen walked over towards him and sat down next to him.

"You ready?" He asked taking an object out of his pocket. She looked up at him with an unsure expression on her face which made him pause for a second removing his hands from his belt.

"Gwen I'm sorry" Ben said looking down and closing his eyes. "If you don't want to do this its fine" He said looking up and smiling at her then grabbed his shirt and stood up. "No" she said. "I want to" she smiled towards him.

He smiled as he took her shoulders gently and pushed her down. He took her shoes off as Gwen removed her blouse and sweater.

Ben looked up and noticed a locket around her neck. "Whats that?" Ben asked removing it from Gwen's neck.

"Kevin gave it to me" Gwen said.

"oh" Ben breathed out upset. She noticed his reaction and told him to open it. "inside was a picture of them in a photo booth smiling and laughing.

He noticed they were both covered in cuts and bruises. Ben smiled. "that was after we fought Captain Nemisis" Ben said looking up at her.

"I was wondering where that went" he said towards her. Gwen kissed him and wrapped her hands around his neck bringing him down and continued to kiss him then let go and grabbed his shoulders pulling him off.

"Ben" she said as he pulled away from her grip to remove his belt but stopped from hearing her. "Thanks" she told him. "For saving me" She smiled.

He smiled back at her.

"ready?" He asked causing her to nod.

A knock at the door was heard aloud as Frank went over and answered it. "Kevin. What are you doing here?" Frank took a sip of his drink as the dark haired boy went into the household.

"I was wondering if Gwen was around. I haven't seen her in a long time. I tried calling her but she's not picking up" Kevin said a little upset. Frank just stood there for a second before answering "She's probably upstairs with Ben" then walked off to join the rest of the guests.

Kevin made his way sneakily upstairs then turned to the left and knocked on Gwen's door. "Gwen you in there" Kevin yelled into the door. He heard people moving around then a loud thud.

He quickly raced in thinking it was a burglar but only to find Gwen sweating with heavy breaths. "You ok Gwen?" Kevin asked the girl as she pulled the covers up more towards her chest. "Yeah…. I have a…. fever" She told him. He just raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't been answering my calls" He saw her phone at her desk walking over and picking it up then clicked it on and looked at the 112 miscalls and 128 texts. "When's the last time you checked your phone?" He asked as Gwen grabbed her shirt as fast as she could and pulled it on whilst he was distracted.

"Months maybe" Gwen answered trying to remember even the last time she picked it up.

She then picked up her underwear and placed it back on. "so" He walked over to her and sat down as she shuffled in her covers.

He smiled at her then leaned over ready to kiss her but she back away. "Sorry Kevin I cant" Gwen told him as he started to get annoyed at the girl. "What? Why not?" She looked over towards her wardrobe then looked back at him an answered "I just don't feel well" she breathed out a little nervous. Kevin looked over towards her wardrobe.

"Where's Tennyson?" He asked as he turned the knob causing Gwen to get up. "wait?" she hurriedly shouted out as Kevin turned round to see Gwen standing up in nothing but a black top and underwear.

"Is that Ben's top?" Kevin walked up to her and grabbed the collar of it inspecting it. "No" Gwen whispered taking the collar of the shirt out of his grip. "well it looks a little big on you" Kevin stated leaning so his breath was on Gwen's bare neck. "Kevin. no" Gwen tried to pull him away but he was a lot more stronger and leaned his weight on her causing her to fall onto the bed. Kevin smiled as she collapsed still snogging her.

She tried to push him off of her but it wasn't working as well. He kept his grasp firmly on her as he began to make a trail of hickies all down her neck. She winced and bit her bottom lip. "THAT'S IT" someone shouted as Kevin was hit in the back of the head. Ben pulled him up by his collar and punched him over the mouth causing blood to spill out.

"Ben stop" Gwen tried to calm the topless Ben away from Kevin. "what the hell Tennyson?" Kevin got up and was about to hit him. "Keep your hands away from my girlfriend" Ben shouted at him as Ben eyes widened.

"That's sick Tennyson she's your cousin" Kevin pointed out as Ben crossed his arms.

"What's going on in here" Frank looked towards them.

"Oh god" Gwen whispered closing her eyes and bringing her hand up to the bridge of her nose then squeezing. "Well?" Frank looked towards them. "Maybe you should ask Ben what's wrong cause clearly something's wrong with him" Kevin said staring in anger. "Ben why is Gwen in your t-shirt?" Frank asked. "Isn't it obvious" Kevin waved a hand towards them. "Your nephew's fucking my girlfriend" Kevin hissed. Lily sighed "just one catastrophe after another" She whispered bringing her hand up towards the bridge of her nose. "WHAT?" Frank shouted at them. Gwen backed away a little from hearing her dad yell.

Frank sighed then looked over towards Kevin. "Kevin could you please leave. I need to speak both Ben and Gwen alone" Frank told him. "Noway" Kevin said back. "I'm not leaving Gwen alone with that Cousin rapist" Kevin hissed grabbing Gwen by her arm and pulling her into him.

"Kevin stop" she pulled away from him. "Ben's not raping me" Gwen said towards him.

"and he's not my cousin" she argued pointing her index finger towards him. "He's my boyfriend and I love him," Gwen stated as she narrowed her eyes at him. "No you don't" Kevin grabbed her fragile wrist and began to crush it in his grip. "you're my girlfriend and you love me" Kevin told her as she winced it pain bending over towards the ground.

"Ah Let go" She tried not to struggle to much due to the pain. "Let her go" Ben came over and tried to pull him off.

"Make me Tennyson" He said as Frank came up and pulled Kevin off his daughter.

"Ah, Ah, Ah" She bended down, her knees hitting the floor.

"Kevin your hurting my daughter" Frank said as Kevin finally came to his senses and let go.

Ben gave him another smack around the mouth then went over to the redhead and pulled her off the ground inspecting her wrist. "Ah" Kevin said as his hand came to his nose checking if his nose was bleeding which it was. "Kevin. Leave. Now" Frank pointed towards the door as Ben pulled Gwen over to the Bed whilst still checking her wrist. Frank just stared at them. "were you two doing what Kevin said you were?" Frank asked.

They nodded as Gwen bit her lower lip. "Alright then" He just crossed his arms. "I know you two aren't biologically related but you two are legally and I hope you two will respect that fact" Frank said staring at both of them in shame. "Ben grab your t-shirt, Gwen put your clothes back on," He told them. "we'll talk about this later when the guests have left but for now get down stairs" Frank said as he walked out but not before saying 'the door remains open when you two are in the room at all times'


	8. Chapter 8

Frank sipped his coffee while the two came down stairs with nervous looks on their faces. He placed his coffee down on the table and pointed to where he wanted them to sit. Gwen looked in all directions looking for anyone else in the room. It seemed so deserted. Only a couple on minutes ago their was at least 20 people. Gwen sighed and sat down. "Where's Mum?" She casually asked. "she's outside talking to your grandpa" Frank stated still looking un-eased by the situation. Ben looked over to Gwen staring into her green shaded eyes. What if he never got to see them again?

"Now" Frank drew back their attention. "I know its been a ruff couple of months and I know it brought you two a lot closer" Frank said picking his coffee back up. "But I need to know this now?" He said looking over to Ben. "How long has this been going on?"

"A few years" Gwen whispered.

"Six" Ben added looking down at his hands and fiddling with them. "Six years? And no one new about this?" Frank asked as the two shook their heads. "So you two were dating even before you knew that you two were related?" Frank stared at the two. Gwen looked up not able to tell if her dad was surprised, stunned or furious. He had no expression showing. Gwen looked back down at the table. "Yeah" Ben said.

"Before that" He added.

"So your not taking advantage of this non cousin thing you two actually love each other?" Frank asked leaning back in his chair. Small blushes crept on both Ben and Gwen's faces. "Yes" They both said in unison.

"Then" Frank sighed. "By all means you two can date" Both cousins were shocked at what Frank had just said.

"You mean it?" Gwen asked unsure. "Yes" Frank sighed again looking over to his daughter smiling. "Just no funny business whilst me and your mum are around" Frank got up grabbing his coffee mug and the paper. "Thanks Dad" Gwen said running up and hugging him. He rustled her hair a little and chuckled a bit. "you two have fun" He smiled about to leave the room.

"But not too much fun" Frank insisted as Ben came up behind Gwen and placed his arms around her. "No problem uncle Frank" Ben smiled his signature smile at him as Gwen giggled a little. Frank seemed a little un-eased by his nephews gesture towards his daughter but he shrugged it off and walked out the room into the kitchen. "So" Ben nuzzled her neck. "about the basement" He brought up. Gwen giggled. "no way" She said as Ben felt a bit let down.

"How bout ?" Ben asked. "No way in hell Ben there's only a bathroom that's disgusting and-"

"Gwen I meant for a drink" Ben said as Gwen blushed a bright red and a little annoyed. "You have a really dirty mind Gwen" Ben snickered as Gwen playfully hit him. "That's not funny Ben" She told him as they began to walk out the door.

Next Scene: Gwen laid in her bed her arms behind her head focusing on the events which had occurred. She smiled at the memory of Ben holding her hand at the courtroom, she bit her lower lip when she remembered her dad grabbing controlling her like a ragdoll. They weren't bad people they just wanted her back. Her eyes softened at the tiny voice in her head trying to reason. She sighed at the thought but then snickered a bit remembering Rose's living room of shoes. They were pretty nice shoes she closed her eyes thinking about them. "I always new you were into fashion" She heard someone say as Gwen's eyes opened widely.

She looked over to the window to see Rose clasping her hands and smiling. She heard a click and looked over to her bedroom door. She gulped at the tall man who had shadows hiding his figure as he locked the door. He slapped down a device against the wall as Rose neared Gwen. "Oh sweetheart We're so sorry those evil people brainwashed you and made you believe your were actually a Tennyson for 16 terrible years of your life" Rose stroked her cheek.

Gwen looked over to the door as James stood in front of it crossing his arms.

She couldn't see his eyes but she new he was beyond angry.

"Mum, Dad?" She called out towards the door hoping they would hear her cries for help. "Yes honey" Rose took Gwen's hand and stroked it. James must've rolled his eyes as he pointed towards the device he had placed on the wall.

"no matter how much you scream or cry they wont hear you" James stated as he received a 'James' call out from his wife. Gwen turned back towards Rose who was now in her Antodyte form. Gwen turned back hesitantly towards her night stand searching for her phone to call Ben. Rose caught onto her actions and used her locks to gently take her daughters hand and remove the phone out of it. "Now, Now Sweetie" Rose said as she held the phone in her grasp. James came over and grabbed the redhead tightly holding her arms as she struggled recklessly. "Let me go" She yelled at him as he ignored her.

"stay still" He told her taking her wrists and leaning her body on his body.

He pulled her arms to the side and held her there as his wife pulled out a collar when Gwen tried to use her powers. She quickly tightened it round her neck as Gwen just stared in horror. She couldn't use her powers. She struggled more and more in James's grip, clenching her teeth and scrunching her eyes as she fought with him. He was a lot more stronger than her and felt like a childish thing. He rolled his eyes as his wife pulled out a rather long needle. James pulled his daughters hair back and pulled her collar so her neck was showing. "James that'll hurt her too much" Rose tried to persuade him. "What will hurt too much?" Gwen turned round just enough to see the needle shining in the moonlight. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Why are you doing this let me go" She screamed scared to death.

James's eyes glowed as purple restraints made there way around Gwen's wrists, thighs, ankles and mouth. He stroked her hair trying to keep her calm as Rose came over and passed the needle to him. She screamed her lungs out under the glowing gag.

"please stop this" Could be made out. "It'll hurt for two minutes" James flicked the end of the needle as Rose pulled back Gwen's hair. She moved the collar down a bit so James could get her vain. Gwen winced her eyes closed as he came closer with the needle.

The contents of it was glowing as it penetrated through her skin.

She groaned in pain as she rested her head on Rose's lap whilst James pressed the back of the needle letting the condiments of it enter her blood stream. Her breathing was heavy as she closed her eyes as the last of it was forced into her. Rose stroked her hair as her daughters eyes began to flutter trying to keep awake as best she could. A small groan escaped her lips as James pulled the needle out and placed it on the night stand and waved his hand over his daughter releasing her of the restraints. She stared up at him with teeth clenched. She was angry.

"you'll thank me for this one day" James stroked her hair as Rose just smiled at the two.

"Awww" Rose said as Gwen's eyes finally closed and James lifted her up tucking his daughter in and giving her a quick kiss on the head. He smiled at his wife who was getting all bubbly again.

The last few days had been a nightmare for both him and her and she wasn't happy ever since the brunette punched they're daughter in the mouth and brainwashed her.

"common Honey lets go home" He placed his hand out awaiting his wife to grab it which she did as their eyes began to glow as they disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Ben walked happily down the streets towards his cousins house.

He clasped onto the yellow roses which he held in his hand smiling at the thought of a sudden surprise for her in the morning.

Ben walked to Gwen's house and snuck behind a tree. He clutched onto one of the tree branches and hoisted himself up. He climbed up to her window and opened it. Gwen never locked her window now-days. He walked over towards the bed after seeing a lump under the covers.

He bent down next to the pillow. "Gwen" He whispered her name. He heard a groan. A strange groan.

"Gwen?" He lifted the sheets to see his cousin wincing her eyes closed. "Gwen?" He stroked her cheek. She cringed then opened her eyes. "AHH" He stumbled back. "Ben?" She stared at him.

"Gwen?" He backed away towards the wall. "are you feeling Okay?" He asked her as she nodded. "I got a bit of a headache and my vision a little funny and my hand feels…. Numb" She stared at her purple hand and gasped in horror. She ran towards the bathroom but tripped over her feet. "Ah" She breathed out in pain cringing as she tried to get back up.

"Gwen are you alright?" Ben came up and grabbed her waist and hoisted her up off the ground. "I don't know" She said as Ben placed her on the bed. Ben grabbed Gwen's small pocket mirror out her purse.

"What's going on?" She asked him as he opened the mirror. "I don't know Gwen but something's definitely up with you" Ben showed her her reflection as she just stared in horror. Her eyes were glowing not purple but white and he hand was going into an antodyte colour.

She cringed as more of her skin disappeared and in its place antodyte skin.

Both Ben and Gwen gulped. "Okay not a problem we'll just see if Grandpa can fix it" Ben pulled Gwen up and passed her some sunglasses and some gloves from her wardrobe as Gwen placed them on. "And if he cant we'll ask Grandma and if she cant… we'll… we'll" Ben thought for a moment.

"Ben its going to Okay" Gwen tried to calm him down.

"I'm not leaving you" She kissed him on the lips.

"we'll find someone who can help" Gwen whispered into his ear. He smiled at her as he passed her some clothes to wear.

MAX'S RV

"Hey kids" Max smiled at them as they moved past and sat down.

"Hey grandpa" They said back. Ben went over to the booth as Gwen sat down on the lower bunk bed. "Grandpa something's wrong with Gwen?" Ben leaned on the back of the couch.

"Well she's probably a little hot wearing gloves in summer" Max chuckled as Gwen cringed and yelped in pain as more of her skin eroded.

"You Okay Pumpkin" He walked over to her and inspected her.

"I don't feel so good" He placed his hand on her forehead.

"you feel a little warm. Lets get this stuff off" He removed her sunglasses and gloves. Gwen winced as silence grew. She opened one of her eyes to see her Grandpa staring at her hands. "Grandpa?" She called out to him. "Gwen who did this to you" He finally said. She didn't want to tell them. What if they over-react. "I don't-"

"Gwen"

"My parents" Gwen looked down ashamed.

"They said its for my own good" Gwen said looking up at Max.

"So you just let them?" Ben asked a little too harshly. Gwen gulped as Ben tried to compose himself.

"Ben its alright we can settle this very easily" Max said as Ben and Gwen smiled. "Gwen your gonna have to go antodyte" Max told her as Ben's jaw dropped. "why?" Gwen asked.

"She'll lose her humanity" Ben stated placing his hands behind his head and breathing out due to the stress. "If you do it you can just make a new body" Max said as Gwen's eyes widened.

"I don't know how to do that"

"You'll learn I'll get Verdona over to teach you" Gwen nodded as she got up.

"Wait you cant be serious" Ben looked back at them. "It's the only chance we've got" Max said. "There's got to be another way?" Ben asked staring at his girlfriend for advice. "I'm sorry Ben" Gwen said. Ben closed his eyes and looked away as a flash of an energy wave blasted in the RV.

Ben looked back to see a floating antodyte just like the ones he had seen in the mansion.

He sighed and walked over to her.

"Here" Max smiled at her and passed her an ID mask. "Thanks grandpa" She placed it on and returned to normal as Ben just stared. "well it'll temporarily do for now" He rustled her hair.

"thanks anyway" She smiled as Ben began to walk out. "Ben" Gwen ran up to him as he just made it outside. "Where are you going?" She asked concerned. "To find James and Rose" Ben said as he began to walk to his car.

"Why?" Gwen shook her head confused. "Look what they did" Ben said as his eyes narrowed. "Ben I'm fine see" She pointed at herself. "your not fine Gwen" He turned away from her and opened the car door only to be grabbed by his cousin. "Ben" She looked at him worried. "Please don't hurt my parents" She said in an upset tone. Ben's eyes widened.

"Parents? Gwen those people are insane" Ben argued. "But there still my family" Gwen retorted. Ben held the bridge of his nose wincing his eyes shut. "this is just the Kevin turning into a monster incident all over again" Ben whispered about to scream. "Its not like that Ben" She shook her head. "YES IT IS" He snapped at her. She backed away almost falling over.

"Gwen" He looked upset.

"I'm so sorry" He tried gently took her.

"I'm just stressed out lately" He whispered into her ear. "I know Ben" She whispered back to him.

"But violence isn't the way to settle this" Gwen told his clasping his hands. "Okay" He nodded.

He looked up past her to see Max crossing his arms.

"There your parents how do you want to handle this"

_hope you liked this chapter. Sorry its such a short one they'll be probably be two more chapters after this and that'll be it so please review _


	10. Chapter 10

Gwen smiled happily as she walked down the alleyway.

She had finally convinced to reason with her parents instead of trying to kill them. They weren't bad people they just wanted what they thought was best for her. She tugged on the collar which she was still unable to get off.

"Nuh" She winced and staggered a little as she pulled on the collar a little to hard. She gripped onto a trashcan hoisting herself back up and finally standing back up properly and getting her balance back.

"Gwendolyn" She heard her name called out as she turned round to see a man with green eyes and dark hair staring daggers towards her.

"what do you think your doing in a dangerous neighbourhood at the time of night" He asked walking up to her.

"I…umm…" she stared down at his hand to see a foreign object. He noticed her prying her eyes and hid the object more behind her back.

"Gwendolyn" He caught her attention back. "I-I was walking to Ben's" Gwen pointed with her thumb behind her and looked back a little. She turned back to see James uncomfortably closer.

Gwen took a step back intimidated by his size. "So I better get going" She said turning about. "Gwenny wait" She turned round to see her dad with his arms out awaiting a hug. "Don't I at least get a hug from my only daughter" James said. Gwen sighed moving uneasily over to him.

She was nervous but eventually wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and brought his hand in hugging her back.

He smiled at her stroking her hair.

"see was it that hard?" He asked chuckling still keeping a tight hold on her. "I guess no" She shook her head. He smiled at her. "Good" He said bringing her back in for a hug. "Cause this is gonna hurt a little kid" James said as he stabbed a needle into her back. "AHH" She screamed in pain. He released her and helped her fall to the ground gently. She held her head in pain as he shhht her. He placed her into his lap and stroked her hair as her eyes began to flutter shut. He placed his hand on her ID Mask and removed it leaving a sleeping antodyte in her place. He smiled as he picked her up holding her up against his body and teleporting away.

Ben rushed all over town looking for her checking everywhere she would be until he stopped and slammed his hand down on his car. "I'm such an idiot" He yelled as he drove over to the RustBucket II.

She cringed as she opened her eyes to find herself curled up on a rather comfy Bed. She winced her eyes and held her head. 'where am I?' she thought to herself as she looked up inspecting the room.

She winced again as her head throbbed in pain.

She heard the door open and close as she looked up to see a man smiling and staring down at her. she backed away to the other side of the room staring at the man. "Gwenny" He smirked calling her over. She didn't obey and stayed as far away as she could. He rolled his eyes as he pointed towards a mirror next to her.

"Ahhh" She screamed as she jumped back and stared at her reflection or was it her reflection. She held her head. She could remember who she was. She stared at the alien in the mirror as the man came over and watched her as she pinched her cheek.

(If any of you's are wondering… its not omniverse antodyte Gwen its like normal antodyte except Gwen's got her hair from alien force except… well you know it's glowing and white and looks alienish)

She looked up in the mirror to see the man behind her smiling. "Who are you? what do you want?" She backed away into the mirror as he chuckled happily.

"Aww sweetheart I'm your dad" he chuckled as he bent down to her level. She was still unsure. "Don't believe me huh?" He smiled as she just stared at him unsure. He clicked his fingers as his true form emerged and smiled at her. "Still don't believe me kiddo" He stared down at her. She dropped her guard a little as he clicked his fingers again turning back into his human form. He placed his hands in his coat pocket and walked over to her stroking her cheek.

"I know you're a little scared at the moment and this may seem a little too confusing for you but you are safe now" He told her as she just stared up at him. "Do you want to go down stairs and see your mum?" He asked her. "W-What happened?" She asked holding her head. "You got in a fight with a very bad person?" James smiled,

"Who?" She asked. "I'm not to sure Gwen. I found you in the alleyway to find you beaten up and passed out in the alleyway" He said as she gulped. "Don't worry the police are on it and they've already token him into custody" James said a little uneasey.

She nodded causing him to smile. "your such a good girl" He hugged her as she giggled.

"There's just one more thing" He told her. "What is it dad?" She smiled at him. "Humans don't look kindly on aliens… so…" He placed his hand on her cheeks as she glowed then the glowing lowered and in the antodytes place a redheaded green-eyed girl.

She smiled at him as he wrapped an arm around her. "Come on your mum's been so worried about you?" He told her as he helped her up. She smiled as they walked down stairs to see a blonde haired woman telling some maids what to do. "Rose" James called over to her. She looked up as her jaw almost dropped to the floor. "Gwenny?" She ran over to the girl in high heels. She just smiled waiting for her to hug her. "Oh Gwenny I missed you so much" She kissed her on the cheek as she gave James the 'what on earth look'. He just smiled and pretended not to know.

"Aww Gwenny" She hugged her tighter.

'You drugged her again didn't you?' Rose growled telepathically towards him.

'it worked the first time and I hadn't even told her about another family yet' He retorted.

'Good. Don't' she narrowed her eyes at him.

'and hide her from that damn boy' Rose told her as James nodded.

'I already told her he's evil and to stay away.

She'll be fine' James walked over to them and hugged them.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Ben knocked on the door of the mansion as one of the maids opened the door. She stared him up and down then attempted to close the door only for Ben to put his foot in the way. He pushed the door open as the maid screamed in a foreign language. Ben walked over to the adjacent living room and walked in to see Rose reading a magazine. "Ben?" She stared up at him. "Where's my cousin' he practically screamed. "whose your cousin?" She took her reading glasses off and stared at him. "Gwen" He crossed his arms. "Oh Gwenny" She smiled at him.

"where's my little girl at" She asked gently.

"don't play dumb with me WHERE IS SHE" Ben walked over to her. She stood up.

"Such bad energy in you, you really need to loosen up" she told him walking past him. The front door slammed shut as Ben walked over to see James smiling and placing a trucker like fishing hat on Gwen as she giggled smiling at him. He ruffled her hair and smiled. He placed two fishing rods down and a fishing tool-box.

He looked up as his face dropped when he saw Ben. He grabbed his daughters arm and hid her behind him. "Gwen go to your room" He ordered her. She looked up for a moment before moving. "What do you want?" He hissed through his teeth. "I think you know what I want" Ben walked up to him.

"Stay away from her" James told him.

"why would she stay with you anyway" Ben said.

"unless…" Ben thought for a minute. "You brainwashed her again didn't you?" Ben roared walking over to them. "I want her back now" Ben said as the man rubbed her back.

"Rose get Gwen out of here" James said. Ben raised his hand up and pointed a finger at him. "We legally won you cant have her'' Ben told him. "Gwen's my daughter and she's an alien so has to stay here" James said. "why so you can brainwash her more and feed her lies" Ben yelled. James just stared at him narrowing his eyes at him. "I'm taking my cousin home" He walked past him and towards the staircase.

"Why cant you just except that she's happy here" James said.

"Because your evil and you brainwashed her. Twice" Ben said as he began to walk upstairs.

He opened every door down the halls calling out Gwen's name but she wasn't there. "Just tell me where my cousin is?" Ben said. James just looked up and pointed towards a large wooden door. Ben stomped towards it and forced it open ruffly. He looked the room over. A whole Library…. In a house.

'No wonder Gwen likes it here' Ben thought to himself. He spotted a girl with her legs crossed sitting on a leather couch with her knee shaking continuously. "Gwen" James called out to her. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled at her. "Hey" She looked up at Ben and smiled. "huh?" Ben just stared at her. James came over to him. "I read all her memories before I erased them.

You put in danger 24/7 and I'm the bad one" James whispered unimpressed. "So say whatever you want to her but she has a good life here and she's safe" James whispered then went over to his daughter and grabbed the rim of her hat and shook it a little in a playful manner. "Dad" She complained giggling as she straightened her hat. She straightened it as he left leaving the 16yrs old in his place. "Hi" He waved at her. she smiled at him causing Ben to ease up a little. "May I sit" Ben asked causing her to nod. He came and sat down across from her and stared into her green eyes.

"That's a nice hat you've got" Ben said but more asked. "Yeah my dad gave it to me" She touched the rim of her hat. There was a silence for a minute before Ben began to speak again. "Gwen do you know who I am?" He asked. "Yeah" She smiled as his eyes widened. "my dad said that you're my boyfriend" She smiled causing Ben's jaw to drop. "So…. Have me and you ever…" She made her sign with her fingers as Ben watched. "oh…umm… yeah" Ben said trying not to baffle her. "Oh…" was all that came out of her mouth. She scratched the back of her neck feeling awkward. He came over and sat next to her and pulled her in letting her lean on his chest. "Huh" She smiled as she closed her eyes.

"your actually pretty comfy" She smiled causing him to giggle. She was beginning to fall asleep as James came back in the room. "this is what you wanted right?" James asked. Ben played with her ponytail. He didn't answer him. James just smiled and sat down. "She's a really good kid" James said as he clasped her hand.

"I'm not giving her up" James said.

"She's my kid and I know your family wants her back but don't you think she should be with her real family… her real parents" James persuaded. Ben just stared down at her.

"She has a family and it's the family that's been taking care of her all these years" Ben said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I just want her to be happy" Ben sighed looking down at her. "then let her be" James said causing Ben to sigh. "You can see her whenever you want" James said keeping his eye on the boy.

"What about uncle Frank and Aunt Lily?" Ben looked up at him. James sighed.

"they can see her whenever they want too" James said placing a hand on Gwen's cheek and lightly thumbing her.

"what do you say?" James asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Gwen awoke to find herself in a spinning red room. Her room. She groaned as she sat up her vision blurry and her head throbbing like crazy. She remembered everything, even the brainwashing sessions. She held the back of her head groaning as she got up stumbling slightly and holding onto the wall.

She clasped her eyes shut as she began to move to her wardrobe.

She opened it and looked down at a black sports bag. The one she used for Martial Arts. Slowly she picked it up and threw it onto the bed. She had had it. She cringed at the thought of being even in the presence of her parents.

'How could they' her head screamed as she messily placed clothing into the bag.

She went over to the nightstand and saw the picture of her and Ben when they were kids. Gwen smiled as she neatly placed it in along with her wallet full of cash and credit cards. Something shined out of the corner of her eye. She looked to see a rather large syringe, empty. She picked it up and stared down at it remembering the shock of it stabbing into her. She held her neck and winced her eyes causing the needle to drop to the ground and shatter to pieces. She felt her neck and noticed something was missing. She opened her eyes slowly and turned towards the mirror.

'no collar' She thought.

'what happened?' she held her head.

The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on Ben's lap.

She shrugged the thought off and zipped up her bag then walked over to her window and opened it. She sighed as she looked at the intoxicating view for the last time. She was really gonna miss this place but she had to move on and as soon as possible.

She placed her foot onto the window seal and pounced off only to be grabbed by an unrelenting force. She looked back to see a green eyed brunette staring at her with sorriness in his eyes. "Don't go" He called to her with such sympathy. She grabbed his arm as he pulled her back into her room.

"I'm done Ben" She whispered.

"I'm sorry" She shook her head and looked down ashamed.

"Gwen you don't have to do this" Ben told her as she looked up at him with tears threatening to spill. "I cant do this anymore Ben… I-I" She looked away. "I'm Exhausted" She looked out to the window. "So you were just gonna run off and not even tell me?" Ben grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it causing Gwen to give her his full attention.

"No I just… I was gonna tell you… before I left and" She bit her bottom lip. "I was hoping you'd come with me" She whispered as her eyes lit up.

Ben just sighed, he didn't know what to tell her. "Oh…" Gwen backed away. "Gwen wait…" Ben took her hand. "I wanna go with you" Ben told her. "But?" Gwen gulped scared of what he was gonna say. "…Just come down stairs first… Okay?" He asked causing Gwen to raise and eyebrow. She dropped her bag down on the bed as he moved towards the door causing her to follow him.

She could hear talking and laughing downstairs. Ben walked down the stairs as Gwen followed.

When she got to the bottom she looked up to see who was there. Her expression dropped as she looked round the room.

Max, Verdona, Aunt Saundra, Uncle Carl, Frank and Lilly and of course her actual parents. She gasped as she tried to make a break for it towards the front door only to have a trendil of manna rap around her as she heard a few giggles.

"Gwenny…" James called out to her as she was brought into his arms. He hugged her tightly as she struggled to get free.

"Gwen" Frank came over to her and placed a hand down gently on her cheek.

"Sweetheart its alright" Frank told her as she calmed down a little. James released her and placed a hand on her back. "Oh gosh they've brainwashed you two haven't they" Gwen swatted James's hand away and backed up away from them all. "Gwen noone's brainwashed anyone" Max told her gently attempting to get closer to her. "Just stay away from me" She opened the front door and raced out as everyone just stared in shock. Ben ran to the front door and looked out to race after his cousin but she wasn't there. It's like she just disappeared into thin air.

"Can you track her?" Ben asked Verdona. "Just give her some time to cool down first Ben. She's had a pretty hectic day already" Verdona said sincerely.

Ben just shook his head and ran out cluelessly after her.

He tried everywhere.

The smoothies parlour, the park, the lake, the cinemas, the mall but she was nowhere insight he sat down panting like crazy awaiting for his watch to time back in so he could go after her again.

* * *

Gwen finally stopped leaning on her knees and taking a breather. She winced her eyes closed as she collapsed down onto the soft lushious grass. She looked up to meet her surroundings. A forest?

'how did I get here' she thought to herself as she leaned against a tall tree. She leaned her head back craving water. She groaned slightly wincing her eyes closed and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"GWEN!" Ben shouted through the library but all he received was a telling off from the librarian.

"Geez" Ben complained as a very tall man pushed him out the front door of the library with the librarian trailing his steps. "I was just trying to find my cousin" He complained as the front door slammed in his face. "Ben?" He heard someone call his name. "Gwen" He turned around over-joyed but his expression dropped when he saw Julie standing there. "Julie?" He itched the back of his neck. "Hey" He smiled at her.

"Have you seen Gwen?" He asked as he began to walk away slowly from her. "no and I haven't seen you in months" Julie stated unhappily.

"I thought you were dead… you haven't even called or texted me… I've been so worried" Julie held her arm and looked down.

"Julie I'm so sorry but Gwen's kind of disappeared and I really need to find her" Ben stated.

"Ben wait" Julie grabbed onto him. "I can help… ship can track her" Julie stated as Ship panted.

"Gwen?" Someone shook her. she opened her eyes to see a grey blur. "Ben?" She asked wincing her eyes. She felt someone clasp her cheek and stroke her gently.

She moaned and smiled opening her eyes to see the boy.

"Kevin?" Her eyes widened as Kevin smiled down at her.

"Gwen you okay?" Kevin asked.

She immediately lifted herself up to find a dark room with dirty clothes and other junk littered messily around the room.

"Yeah sorry about this mess I wasn't expecting company" Kevin kicked his clothes under the bed as Gwen looked around.

"Did they brainwash you too?" Gwen asked causing Kevin to give her a confused look. "No. who's brainwashed?" Kevin asked walking back over to her. She attempted to remove Kevin's blankets off her but he just placed them back on her. "My family… well not my actual biologically related family but my real parents have been brainwashing her" She held her head. Kevin snickered a little then began to laugh his head off.

"Bahahahaha… oh my gosh…" He continued to laugh until Gwen narrowed his eyes at him and he stopped.

"Frank and Lilly brainwashing people" He snickered.

"that's hilarious Gwen" He chuckled.

"Not Frank and Lilly I mean my actual parents… James and Rose" Gwen said looking away.

"Oh…" Kevin calmed down a little. "Yeah and I think they may have gotten to Ben too" Gwen attempted to get up but Kevin pushed her back down. "We need to find Ben. He could be in trouble" Gwen told him scared.

"Gwen wait" Kevin pushed her down. "What?" She looked up at him. He paused for a second thinking.

"Ben's been brainwashed" Gwen stared in shock. "We have to help him" Gwen pushed him away and got up hurrying out the room. "Gwen" He ran after her grabbing her by the waist just as she made it to the door.

"Gwen he's been brainwashed he's gone Gwen" Kevin told her.

"He's after you Gwen. He wants to brainwash you just like your parents did" Kevin said as he pulled her over to his couch. "Then we have to save them too" Gwen said trying to get Kevin off her.

"Kevin please I have to save my family" Gwen told him but he wouldn't let up.

"I'll go. You need your sleep" He stroked her.

"Just…you hide and stay away from Ben and don't believe anything he tells you" Kevin told her causing Gwen to nod.

Ben grabbed his keys and walked out the door but not before saying "There's food in the fridge"

"Gwen?" Ben called out for her. "Ben it's hopeless we've been looking for hours" Julie sighed as she walked over to Ben. "We can look for her tomorrow" Julie said.

Ben sighed.

He was exhausted beyond belief but he couldn't give up what if she's out there alone all by herself or what if she's been kidnapped or what if she's in someone white vans tricked her or what if… Kevin" He grit his teeth.

"Julie we need to go to Kevin's" Ben walked up to her.

"Ben" She complained.

"Last one" he pulled his keys out and opened the car door.

* * *

KEVIN'S HOUSE- night time

Gwen sat nervously on the couch awaiting to see Kevin. Car lights flashed outside as Gwen looked up to see a green and black car. He heard the knob turn as she clutched onto a pillow. "Gwen?" She looked up to see a brunette with an Asian American by him. "Ben?" She stared up in horror.

"Julie? They got you two" Gwen said as she backed away.

"Gwen" He ran up to her but stopped and backed away as Gwen's eyes glowed and her hand came up into a fist threatening to harm him. "Gwen, its me. Its Ben" he tried to get closer to her. "Ben what's wrong with her?" Julie asked. "I knew it Julie's brainwashed too" Gwen held the side of her head and ran her fingers through it.

"Ben how could you she's your friend" Gwen told him. "Gwen I haven't brainwashed anyone" Ben shook his head in disbelief on what his cousin was saying.

"Gwen maybe you need to sit down for a minute and just think about this" Ben tried to reason with her but she shook her head and backed up against the wall. In that instance Kevin came marching through the door.

"Gwen you need to hide now Tennyson's…."

"Hey Tennyson" Kevin smiled awkwardly as everyone stared at him.

"Ok now I see where Gwen got the idea from" Ben said. He then turned back to his cousin to see a confused and scared look on her face. "Gwen common I'll get you out of here and away from your brainwashed r*pist cousin" Kevin stood by the door waiting.

"For the last time Kevin I'm not r*ping my cousin she's my girlfriend" Ben said.

"WHAT?" Julie screamed.

"This is why you wanted to find her, so you could have s*x with her" Julie just stared daggers towards Ben. "Julie it's not like that me and Gwen have been going out for years. Me and Gwen were just using you as a cover and…. Oh gosh Julie I'm so sorry" Ben walked up to her but he slapped her. "Ben how could you" He cried.

"You lied to me…" Tears streamed her face.

She walked out near the exit of the room as Ben looked back and forth between her and his cousin.

"it's either me or Gwen, Ben" Julie stated He didn't know what to do.

Julie or Gwen.

**who would you choose? Thanks for reading and I hope you'll review and tell me what you think :3**


	12. Chapter 12

Julie shook her head.

"How could you… how could you cheat on me" She cried. "Julie I'm sorry" Ben told her.

"How could cheat on me with your own cousin?" Julie asked.

"Because I love her" Ben whispered.

"Julie please I just need to get my cousin out of her and away from Kevin" Ben told her. He turned back towards his cousin to see Kevin towering over. Telling her things of uncertainty.

"Stay away from her" Ben yelled as Kevin smiled. He fast walked up to her. "Gwen whatever Kevin told you is wrong he's just trying to get you against me" Ben stated.

Gwen just looked back and forth between them.

"Ben seriously… after all Gwen's been through you expect her to believe you" Kevin retorted Gwen held her head as her eyes rolled back into her head. Sweat poured down her head as her vision became blurry. She shut her head and fell towards the ground. She saw Ben lean over and try call out to her as Julie placed her hand up to her mouth gasping. Gwen shut her eyes too tired to carry on fighting the darkness that overcame her.

* * *

"Gwen?" Someone called out to her as she winced her eyes.

"Gwenny" She felt something warm on her cheek.

She opened her eyes but it was too blurry.

She shut them and groaned from exhaustion. "Come on sweetheart wakey, wakey" She opened her eyes again to see the blur only to see the blur change into a person. "Dad" She whispered to the smiling man.

"How are you feeling?" He stroked her hair.

"Wha- What happened" she asked whispering tiredly. "You fainted and Ben brought you home" Frank told her as she tried to get up only to be grabbed by the shoulder gently and be pushed down by her dad. She looked round the room to find herself in the living room. It was the same as yesterday. Everyone was there but this time James stayed clear of her and instead holding his wife as she playfully cuddled him.

"Where's Ben and Kevin and Julie?" She asked holding her head.

"Ben and Julie are in the other room and I'm not too sure where Kevin is. He didn't return home last night with your cousin and friend" Frank said as he pulled her into him.

"I'm just glad your safe" He told her. She sighed and bent down leaning on her knees for a second only to look back up at everyone. "what's going on" She asked.

"well we've decided that instead of you just living with me and your mum or James and Rose. You could live with us both" Frank said.

"Huh?" Gwen questioned.

"Your dad and I are moving to Bellwood" Rose said overjoyed. "we'll have you for one half the week and James and Rose will have you for the other" Frank stated.

"That sound good to you Gwen?" James asked causing Gwen to nod. "that sounds…" She didn't know how to react to the situation. "and you two are Okay with this?" Gwen asked Frank and Lilly.

"well not particularly but we cant stop your real parents from seeing you and I think it's for the best" Frank kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Gwen smiled. 'yesterday she did overreact a little too much but today she felt better'. "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I guess I just lost it a bit" Gwen held her head.

"It's alright Gwen" James said coming over and placing the trucker's cap back on her head.

"Me and your mum are sorry for brainwashing you a little too much" He pinched the front of her cap and shook it in a playful manner.

"Well it was mainly your dad" Rose said causing James to roll his eyes.

"The point is we just wanted you to be happy" James sat down next to her placing a hand on her cheek and gently stroking her. Lilly rolled her eyes causing Gwen to look over to her. "Mum are you okay with this?" Gwen asked her. Lilly sighed. "I'll get used to it" She told her causing Gwen to smile. "So which house are you two in anyway?" Gwen asked. James giggled lightly as he took her hand and walked towards the door. He opened it as Gwen followed him. He walked out onto the road and pointed to a large mansion three houses away on the opposite side of the street.

"We figured we might as well be your neighbours too. Now we can watch you grow up" James pulled her into him giving her a tight hug.

"Your mum looking forward to your prom" He said happily. "She's got your ball gown ready and everything," James said pulling away.

"So don't even think about skipping it" He tapped her nose with his index finger.

She giggled lightly and smiled up at him. "Speaking of prom's where's Ben?" Gwen asked.

"I think him and Julie are in the kitchen" He gave her a little nudge before she turned and walked into the house and into another room then turned towards the kitchen door.

She opened the door to see Ben and Julie hugging and whispering things to each other that Gwen couldn't make out.

They were so close to each other and Ben was rocking her back and forth with his eyes closed and his chin leaning on her neck.

She knew her relationship with Ben was wearing thin but she didn't think it would detereate this quickly.

She closed the door quietly so they wouldn't see her. She opened the door slightly again and peaked her head through.

_She should've ran in their and yelled at him but she didn't._

_'Maybe it's best this way'_ Gwen thought as she leaned her back against the wall and slid down. She wrapped her arms around herself in a comforting manner just before the door opened.

She looked up to see a smiling brunette.

"Hey Gwen" He bent down next to her and gave her a pat on the shoulder._ 'what the hell was that?'_ Gwen thought to herself.

"Hey" She smiled at him.

"I really missed you" He told her stroking her cheek.

"I missed you two and I'm sorry about yesterday and how I left you in that position with Julie… and Kevin" Gwen said.

Ben just smiled and snickered a little.

"It's alright Gwen… I forgive and Julie forgives you too" Ben sat down next to her.

"where is Julie?" Gwen asked not really concerned but more interested in getting to the point of why Ben was hugging her.

"She's in the kitchen" Ben snickered a little then smiled towards Gwen. "Where you were?" Gwen stated. "speaking to Julie" Ben rubbed the back of his neck as Gwen raised her eyebrow. "Me and Julie were just talking about things from last night" He looked back at Gwen.

"It's no big deal I mean we just had some issues we needed to discuss" Ben said as Gwen raised her eyebrow.

She could see it all falling apart in front of her.

_'Why would he lie to me… after all we've been through'_ Gwen thought to herself.

"Gwen?" Ben snapped his fingers in front of her.

"What?" She asked upset.

"Is something wrong?" Ben asked causing Gwen to get up.

"No...Nothing… I'm gonna go see Grandpa" Gwen said as she walked off.

"Oh Gwen I almost forgot" Gwen turned round to see Ben getting up.

"Nice hat" He told her then walked into the kitchen.

_'Nice hat… that's it… not I'm sorry Gwen'_ Gwen thought to herself as she walked out the room. _'Gee…'_ she groaned as she came into the lounge. Her grandpa came over and rustled her hat as Lilly and Frank spoke to Rose and James. "a whole room full of shoes?" Lilly asked.

"I know we upgraded" Rose giggled as James rolled his eyes.

"More money" He growled under his breath. His gaze landed on Gwen as he smiled. "Gwenny" He smiled as the trio continued to talk. She walk over to him still nervous about being stabbed by a needle again but went with it. She sat down next to him as he began to speak "Sorry about the whole brainwashing you and making you believe that your family was evil and to go against them thing" He smiled at her causing Gwen to smile back nervously. "No big deal" Gwen replied still nervous. "That's my girl" He rustled her hat playfully. In that instance Ben and Julie came into the room. Everyone looked over to them even Gwen. "I'm gonna take Julie home" Ben said as he held her hand and walked out the door. Gwen sighed closing her eyes.

_'Why didn't he choose me'_

* * *

_Give the story a little twist to it. Kevin and Julie will be in the next chapter then the chapter after the next is the ending. please review :3  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Rose kissed Gwen on the cheek waving her goodbye as she left the Tennyson household. Gwen sat back on the couch groaning after the door slammed shut as there were just three of them left in the house.

"Gwenny do you want anything to eat?" Lilly asked looking over to her about to go up the stairs.

"no thanks mum" She winced her eyes shut still seeing the memories of her and Ben.

Her lip started to quiver as her eyes winced more intensely. Flashbacks of Ben began to crave her mind.

_She missed him._

"AHH…" She screamed as she felt someone grab her. she turned her head to see Frank staring at her from above with concerned eyes. "Dad!" She breathed out calming down as much as she could.

"Is something wrong?" He asked sincerely. "nothing" she sharply said trying to allude the question. Frank sighed and sat down next to her. "I know you've had a tough couple of months" he took her hands in his.

"And I know me and your mum haven't made it any easier for you" He unconsciously rubbed her hands with his thumbs in a caring manna.

"But hopefully things will be easier now" He smiled at her. Gwen looked a bit confused for a minute then looked down. Frank lifted her chin up giving her yet another worried look.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" He asked her slightly scared.

"I-I…" She didn't know what to say. Her mind etched with ideas until one came up.

"Who do I call Mum and Dad then?" Gwen asked completely avoiding the issue.

Frank smiled at her, pulling her over he kissed her on the forehead then got up. "I think your Mum would be upset if you didn't call her mum" Frank winked at her then left the room leaving a confused redhead.

"Rose?" She thought to herself.

"or Lilly" She whispered.

She sighed giving up the issue and walking out the front door.

She placed her hands in her pockets not even caring where she was heading.

She wanted Ben, but at the same time wanted to yell at him. 'How could he chose her over me' She screamed in her head.

"Arrrhh" She kicked a bin over as she walked down an alleyway. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears streamed down her eyes as her back slit down a large, green and black dustbin.

She clasped her knees into her body and began to breakdown hugging herself until…

"Gwen?" Someone called out to her. "Gwen?" Someone shook her. she looked up to see that someone. A brown haired boy looking down at her worriedly. "Ben?" She looked up at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"Gwen what are you doing here?" He asked sitting down next to her and leaning his back on the bin.

She thought about his answer for too long before Ben placed his hand on her knee.

"are you Okay?" he asked gently. She wanted to scream her lungs out and yell at him. She nodded keeping quiet.

"you don't seem okay" he continued trying to get an answer out of her.

"I'm fine Ben" She kept her attention drawn onto the concrete floor and the stone wall on adjacent to where they were.

"If this is about the whole two parent thing, then you know you can talk to me about it right?" He moved over and sat on the concrete where she was looking. She just moved her attention lower to a few crumbles of rocks that must've fallen off the wall.

"Common Gwen, just tell me" He smiled at her. Her eyes slit narrowly as she turned her attention fully towards him.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'll tell you whats upsetting me; you and Julie" Gwen pointed her index finger at him in an accusing manna.

"Gwen I didn't-" Ben began but was cut off by Gwen.

"I saw you Ben…. I saw you with her" Gwen accused more as Ben just shook his head.

"Gwen it wasn't what it looked like" Ben told her causing Gwen to get madder. "oh yeah then what was it?" Gwen asked. There was a silence for a minute before Ben took her hands in his.

"Gwen I love you and I was explaining that to Julie… she got upset so I hugged her" Ben told her Gwen looked back at the ground too stubborn to believe any of it.

"Even ask Julie" Ben suggest. Gwen looked up at him for a second before a violet light over-powered her and in a second she was gone. Ben stared in shock.

* * *

Gwen opened her eyes to find Julie's house laying right in front of her.

She briskly walked up the wooden door knocking three times and taking a rather large step back awaiting someone to answer.

It took a few minutes before anyone appeared to be home. Gwen looked down at the Asian- American in hopes of the truth.

"What do you want?" She harshly said upset. Gwen's eyebrow raised sharply as she gave Julie a confused look. Julie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Well" She spat with such force. "I-I was wondering if…. Well" She rubbed the back of her neck. "You and Ben are…" Gwen cut herself off hoping Julie would answer her half question. "Oh I see you're here to rub it in my face. You one okay Gwen" Julie told the redhead gripping onto the door.

"I hope your happy" Tears streamed down her face as the door was slammed in the green- eyed girls face.

"Julie" She called out in empathy.

She was still highly confused until a car speeded over to the house. Gwen turned round to see a green and black striped camero. She walked over to it as the window rolled down revealing her brown-haired cousin.

"Gwen!" He complained. Gwen narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"Well I had to know" She told him as he got out the car.

"Gwen I never cheated on you and I never will" Ben placed a hand on her cheek and thumbed her lightly.

She looked down for a second and sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you" She looked up at him causing him to smile at her.

"It's alright, I mean, you did have your reasons to be jealous" Ben nudged her causing Gwen to blush.

"I wasn't jealous" She forced him back. Ben just laughed as he wrapped a hand around her and brought her in for a tender kiss. "Lets go home" He told her gently caressing her. "Which one?" Gwen joked as she got into Ben's car.

* * *

2 WEEKS LATER

"have a nice day, Gwenny" Lilly kissed her on the cheek. "see you later Mum" Frank pulled her into a bear hug smiling giddily at her.

"Bye, Dad" she wheezed.

She grabbed her bag and walked out the front door. A car horn honked causing her to look up at the brunette with large sunglasses on bopping his head up and down whilst listening to music.

Gwen giggled at him and got in the passenger seat shaking her head embarrassed by his display.

She waved to James out on the front lawn looking extremely confused an itching his temple whilst looking down at the device on the grass. He looked up to the redhead waving past and smiled back as Rose came out with a glass of champagne in her left hand.

She waved at the car then turned back to her husband.

"awww, we should invite them round for dinner again" Rose sipped her drink. James looked up at her and smiled.

Ben stopped right outside Gwen's school to see a black and green coloured car.

"Kevin!" Both cousins breathed out unhappily. They opened the door car doors and walked over to his car knocking on the window. The window rolled down to reveal Kevin and Julie snogging.

Ben and Gwen just raised an eyebrow looking a little confused.

"Do you mind" Kevin snapped at them then rolled his window back up. Ben and Gwen just looked at each other and laughed grateful they had found someone.

"pick you up at 4" Ben kissed Gwen on the cheek.

Gwen smiled at him then walked inside as Ben speeded off to enjoy the peace while it lasted.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story and their might be a part two about Ben and Gwen's wedding… maybe but please review and tell me what you think of the finally. Sorry about the long wait and short chapter, also the ending. I just wanted to end the story because it took a very long time to do. Anyway glad you enjoyed it :3**


End file.
